Angel Who became human
by Laneece
Summary: This story is about how an Angel helped a sixteen year old to get out of againg and back to her family
1. Chapter 1 HOME IN HEAVEN

_**Hi my name is Rebecca but this isn't about me. It's about a friend of mine, her name is Isabel. Now she's not from here. No she's not even human. If you don't believe me just let her story unfold in front of your own eyes or as they say.**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**HOME IN HEAVEN **_

"_**Isabel you're late, the meeting is about to start." **_

"_**I know I just lost track of time." **_

"_**Now that all of all us are here, we can get started with the meeting," Begin the head Angel. **_

"_**Now we need one Angel to go down to Earth, to keep an eye on a girl named Rebecca, any questions?" Asked the head Angel. **_

"_**Yes Annabel what is your question my?" She asked. **_

"_**Yes Maryann," Began Annabel. **_

"_**Why does one of us need to keep an eye on her?" she asked. **_

"_**That's a very good question," Began Maryann. **_

"_**The reason is, her mother always prayed that our Lord would send one of us to keep an eye on her." **_

"_**What's the matter with her anyway?" asked Rachel. **_

"_**She's in a gang, and her mother is scared for her life." **_

"_**So who's going to go?" asked another. **_

"_**That's good question," Began Maryann again. **_

"_**I've already thought of that, and I've chose someone who never been to Earth, at least not since she came to us almost two years ago, and that well be Isabel." **_

"_**Me!?" she asked in shock. **_

"_**Yes believe it or not it's your turn to go down to Earth, but Isabel the catch is, after your mission Rebecca want be able to see you anymore." **_

"_**Ok then when do I leave?" Isabel asked. **_

"_**As soon as you're ready come see me, and I'll show you were to go. Any questions," an hour later. " Any other question about why I'm sending Isabel? None? Ok the meeting's over ya'll may go," after she said that all the Angles just flew way, and lift Isabel by herself to think. An hour later **_

"_**Maryann I guess I'm ready to go to Earth," Isabel told her as she flew to a cloud where Maryann was. **_

"_**Ok just come with me Isabel," she told Isabel as she flew away. **_

"_**Wow where is this place?" Isabel asked as they both landed where Maryann did all her work for the Lord. **_

"_**This is St. Petersburg Russia, look Isabel that's Rebecca, she's the one who needs your help, now you will stay there as long as you're needed." **_

"_**As you wish Maryann." **_

"_**By the way Isabel," began Maryann as Isabel was flying away. **_

"_**I'll be keeping an eye on you, and what I've also heard about Rebecca is, she doesn't belong in that gang, she also very nice. She isn't anything like the people she hangs around with, now one last thing before you go Isabel. she's the only one who will be able to see your wings. So to everyone else, you'll pass as a normal human," began Maryann. **_

"_**Isabel you're an Angel, and we Angels can do anything we put our minds too. Now lesson to me Isabel, when you're down there you can't contact me, but I can and well contact you, now you take good care of your self Isabel." **_

"_**You too Maryann," they told each other giving one another a hug. **_

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_**GOING DOWN TO EARTH**_

"_**It most be five or maybe eight," she told herself. **_

"_**Do you know where the train station is?" asked an orphan. **_

"_**I'm sorry but I'm not from here, I wish I could help," said Isabel. **_

"_**That's ok Miss thanks anyway," said the Orphan walking away. **_

"_**Boy a really wish I could help that poor little girl," thought Isabel. **_

"_**Yes but she's not Rebecca," came a voice. **_

"_**What who said that?" **_

"_**Down here look at your bracelet." **_

"_**Oh hi Maryann." **_

"_**How are you doing down there Isabel?" **_

"_**So far so good I think," **_

"_**Isabel that's grate, Now look over there," started Maryann. **_

"_**That's Rebecca, she's the one who needs your help. Go on over and introduce yourself to her, I'll get back to you this evening," then al of a sudden Maryann was gone, so Isabel walked over to Rebecca. **_

"_**Hi I'm Isabel, and you are?" **_

"_**Oh hi, I'm Rebecca. So where are you from Isabel?" **_

"_**I'm from up north, so are you from here?" asked Isabel **_

"_**I sure am." Rebecca began. **_

"_**Can I ask you a question?" **_

"_**Yaw go right ahead, ask me anything." **_

"_**Ok, then what's up with those wings?" **_

"_**You'll never believe me." **_

"_**Oh yaw?" **_

"_**Yaw." **_

"_**Try me." **_

"_**Ok," Isabel began. **_

"_**Well," Isabel said with a gasp, remembering what Maryann told her. **_

"_**I'm an Angel, not just any Angel, your garden Angel." **_

"_**Oh yaw right, like you're my garden Angel," said Rebecca with a little laugh. **_

"_**I told you, you would never believe me," Isabel told her with a smile. **_

"_**If you're an Angel, can you teach me to be one?" **_

"_**Only if you teach me to be human." **_

"_**You got yourself a dill," said Rebecca shaking Isabel's hand. **_

"_**Now what do we do first?" **_

"_**Talk to your mother." **_

"_**Who me?" **_

"_**Yes you?" **_

"_**Why in the Hell should I?" **_

"_**Because your mother prayed to our Lord, that he would send one of his Angels, so she sent me." **_

"_**She? What do you mean she?" **_

"_**Her name's Maryann, she's the head Angel, she's the one who sent me."**_

"_**So there's more of you angels?"**_

"_**There sure is, you don't really believe in angels do you?" **_

"_**No not really, I mean I knew that other people believe in ya'll. In angels I mean, but I for one never did." **_

"_**So are you ready to go talk to your mother?" **_

"_**Yaw. I guess so, I mean if you go with me."**_

"_**Of course I will I mean that's what I was sent to do."**_

"_**Isabel it's almost 11:30 pm, so can we go see her tomorrow?" **_

"_**I didn't know what time it was, so yaw, we'll go see her tomorrow, goodnight Rebecca." **_

"_**Goodnight Isabel, oh and Isabel." **_

"_**Yes?" **_

"_**Welcome to Earth," said Rebecca with a smile, as she was falling asleep, all of a sudden. **_

"_**Isabel are you there?" **_

"_**I'm here Maryann." **_

"_**Can I speak to you for a minute please?" **_

"_**Yaw just a minute," she said as she walked out of the room where Rebecca was now a sleep. **_

"_**Now what did you want to speak to me about?" Asked Isabel walking outside the house. **_

"_**How's it going down there?" **_

"_**It's going better then I thought it would, we're going to speak to her mother tomorrow afternoon." **_

"_**We'll that sounds grate well done, I'm very proud of you. Well that's all I wanted to check on, I'll talk to you some more tomorrow, goodnight Isabel." "Goodnight Maryann."**_

_**CHAPTER THREE**___

_**GOING TO TALK TO HER MOTHER**_

"_So this is your home is it?" _

"_It was." _

"_Why did you leave anyway Rebecca?" _

"_They didn't understand me." _

"_So you lift home just because of that?" _

"_Pretty dumb right?" _

"_Boy I'll say, lesson to me Rebecca, I was killed by a dive by shooting. I would have gave anything, to take back the mean stuff I said to my parents." _

"_What did you say to them?" _

"_I was nineteen." _

"_Oh that kind of stuff." _

"_Yaw." _

"_But you got into Heaven." _

"_Yaw with the help of my parents razing me right, Rebecca it's thanks to my parents that I didn't end up in a gang like you. By the way, how old are you?" Asked Isabel as she and Rebecca walked up the street, where Rebecca grow up. _

"_I'm fifteen." _

"_You're only fifteen?" asked Isabel in surprised. _

"_Yaw so, what deferent's dose it make?" _

"_One other question, how old were you when you joined this gang?" _

"_I was only thirteen." _

"_Your first year as a teen, my father would have never spoken to me if I did something like that," said Isabel as she was talking to herself. _

"_Hum Isabel, this is where my parents live." _

"_Oh I knew that," began Isabel with a little laugh as she walked up the driveway to Rebecca's home, all of a sudden the door opened. _

"_Rebecca is that you?" _

"_Hi mother." _

"_Oh Rebecca it is you, thank God. _

"_Mother I would like you to meet Isabel, she's my-." _

"_She'll never believe you," Isabel told Rebecca with a smile." _

"_Isabel's your what?" asked her mother with a smile as well. _

"_Oh she's my best friend, Isabel meat my mother Rosemary Smith." _

"_It's nice to meet you Mrs. Smith." _

"_Please just Rose." _

"_Ok Rose." _

"_Thank you for bringing my daughter back home." _

"_I'm not home mother!" "_

_Calm down Rebecca." _

"_Right, I'm sorry mother. _

"_You see, Isabel and I we. I'm sorry mother, I need to talk to you." _

"_Is it anything I did?" asked Rose with them walking behind her, walking inside the house." _

"_No mother," began Rebecca sitting down on the couch. _

"_You see Is, I mean a friend of mine died a little while ago, and she told me before she died a little while ago, and she told me before she died, she wished she could tell her parents how much she loved them." _

"_What are you saying honey?" _

"_Mother what I'm saying is, mother I love you, I'm sorry if I haven't told you here lately, you're not mad at me are you?" _

"_Rebecca honey, you know I could never be mad at you." _

"_Hum mother, where's father?" Rebecca asked her mother as they hugged each other. _

"_Your father went missing a week ago." _

"_So nobody knows where he is? He's out on the streets?" _

"_It sounds like it." _

"_I'll see you soon mother." _

"_What in the world are you doing Rebecca?" _

"_Isabel my father's out there somewhere, I have to find him!" _

"_Ok Rebecca just take it easy, I'll help you." _

"_Isabel you're the greatest." _

"_Oh I'm not that grate, that's what I'm here for, to help people like you," Isabel told Rebecca as they hugged. _

"_Ok mother I'll be back after we, I mean, I find father." _

"_Promise honey?" _

"_Rose I give you my word, that she'll be home after she fines her father." "Ok I trust you." _

"_Then let's go find him." _

"_You two be safe, and I'll see ya'll later," said her mother, as Rebecca and Isabel walked down the sidewalk. _

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

_**BACK ON THE STREETS**_

"_Rebecca do you even know what, you're going to do if your father is in trouble?" _

"_Oh Isabel I pray to God I do," a minute later. _

"_Isabel what in the world, are you doing letting her go back out on the streets!?" _

"_Maryann trust me it's not my idea." _

"_Isabel you're the garden Angel not her!" _

"_Hi you must be Maryann, I'm Rebecca." _

"_Yaw I know who you are, I'm the one who sent Isabel to you." _

"_Oh right. Maryann, Isabel told me that she died of a drive by shooting, and she also told me that, if she could do anything over again she would tell her parents how mush she loved them." _

"_So what did you learn by that?" _

"_I learned that you don't have much time here on earth." _

"_So what are you going to do?" _

"_As soon as I fined my father, I'm leaving the streets for good." _

"_That's my girl, Isabel. Yes Maryann?" _

"_You're doing just what you were sent down there to do, and I'm very proud of you." _

"_Thank you Maryann." _

"_I'll check back with you in a little bit, take care of your self Isabel." _

"_You too Maryann by." _

"_Oh by the way Isabel." _

"_Yaw Maryann?" _

"_Be careful, and good luck." _

"_Thanks I'll need it," said Isabel with a little laugh. _

"_Isabel, Isabel!" _

"_What's the, Rebecca?" _

"_Look Isabel." _

"_What? I don't see anything." _

"_Just look at that movie theater." _

"_What?" _

"_You still don't see him?" _

"_See who Rebecca?" _

"_Isabel you don't see the man standing by the door underneath the movie sine." _

"_Hay you look like your father, don't you Rebecca?" _

"_Yaw why?" _

"_Because I see someone who looks like you." _

"_How do you know Isabel?" _

"_He's walking this way," all of a sudden. _

"_Rebecca is that you dear?" _

"_Father? It is you, Father!" said Rebecca running up and hugging her father. "Father I would like you to meet Isabel, she's _

_My-" _

"_Remember he would never believe you," Isabel told her in a whisper. _

"_Right I almost forgot, father this is my new friend Isabel." _

"_Isabel is your last name Rolf?" _

"_Well yes it I, why?" _

"_I know your father." _

"_How do you know my father?" _

"_Your father and I were good friends in school, when we were younger before they moved to the states that is." _

"_We were also good friends with Tsar Nicolas." _

"_Ya'll knew Tsar Nicholas?" _

"_Shrew did." _

"_I still don't understand, how do you still know my father?" _

"_He comes to visit every now and again." _

"_He come to visit, so this is where he comes when he tells us he has a biasness trip," said Isabel to herself. _

"_Answer me this father, why did leave home?" _

"_I just lift home to find you, and take you home with me." _

"_How long have you been looking for me father?" _

"_For almost two weeks," her father told her as they were walking away. "Father you were no where near my gang," said Rebecca with a laugh, all of a sudden Rebecca fillet herself being pulled away from her father and Isabel." "What Draco!" _

"_I only have one question for you Rebecca." _

"_What's that Draco?" _

"_What in the Hell are you doing with that man?! You belong to me!" _

"_She belongs to no one, but herself," said Isabel as she pulled Rebecca away from him. _

"_Come back and be mine Rebecca, or he gets it!" Draco told her as one of the members put a gone to her fathers head. _

"_Father!" _

"_Don't worry about me honey, just go with him." _

"_It's ok Rebecca I'll find you," Isabel told her in a whisper. _

"_Let's go men, we have who we came for!" said Draco pulling Rebecca by the rest, an hour later at Rebecca's parents house. _

"_John I still can't believe you let them take her!" _

"_Isabel can I talk to you for a minute please?" _

"_Yaw just a minute Maryann," opening the door. _

"_Oh I'm sorry Miss I'm here to see John." _

"_Oh he's here, hum John someone's here to see you." _

"_Thanks, Thomas old friend how've you bean?" _

"_John don't worry we'll get your daughter back." _

"_I know, thanks my dear," said John with a smile. _

"_I bit you're happy Thomas." _

"_What a bought John?" _

"_Well seeing your daughter of course." _

"_John, Isabel died almost a year ago," around the balding. _

"_Ok I'm back, sorry about that Maryann." _

"_That's quite alright Isabel, now where's Rebecca?" _

"_Draco, the gang leader took her." _

"_And you just lit him!?" _

"_I couldn't help it Maryann." _

"_How long ago did this happen?" _

"_Just an hour ago." _

"_Ok then we still have time." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_What I mean Isabel," began Maryann. _

"_If we don't hurry Rebecca will be killed." _

"_She will be what?" _

"_You heard me right Isabel," all of a sudden. _

"_Isabel." _

"_Yes?" Began Isabel putting a rest behind her back._

"_I didn't mean to scare you dear." _

"_That's quite alright John," said Isabel with a smile. _

"_Isabel honey do you know this man?" _

"_He dose seam far miler, why?" _

"_Isabel he's your father." _

"_I'm sorry about what my friend is putting you though. But you see my dear, my wife and I, we just lost our only little girl from a drive by shooting, come to think of it, you do look just like her," he said looking into her eyes. _

"_You have my wife's eyes, but how can that be? My daughter is dead." "Things are not always what they seem." _

"_My little girl use to say the same thing." _

"_My father laughed the same way, what father?" _

"_Isabel, oh my little Isabel." _

"_Father." _

"_I missed you so mush." _

"_I missed you father," they told one another as they hugged. _

"_Why didn't you ever come home honey? It's not to late, you can go home with me next Saturday." _

"_I would love to, you know I would, but I can't." _

"_Why not?" _

"_Father I just can't, I'm sorry, I need to go somewhere," she told her father with a tear in her eye. _

"_Isabel are you there?" _

"_I'm here Maryann, sorry about that," said Isabel rubbing her eye. _

"_Isabel what's the matter?" _

"_Nothing's the matter, why do you ask?" _

"_You're crying that why, now what's the matter?" _

"_I just saw my father for the first time since the day I died." _

"_I didn't think you remembered your father Isabel, and I'm very sorry about what happened that afternoon almost a year ago." _

"_Why should you be sorry Maryann?" _

"_Isabel I was your garden Angel." _

"_I'm sorry you were my what?" _

"_I was your garden Angel, and I'm sorry to say that I was sorry to say that I was the cause of your death." _

"_How were you the cause of my death?" _

"_Because that built wasn't meant for you." _

"_Who was it meant for you then?" "It was meant for your father." _

"_Why?" _

"_It was his time, we knew that, that day was coming." _

"_So you sent me down here to redo what happened to me?" _

"_No, Rebecca really dose need your help, so that's why I sent you." _

"_You know what Maryann, send another Angel down, I'm through!" said Isabel before she throw her bracelet down. _

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

_**GITTING HER BACK SAFLY**_

_Back in the gang. _

"_What in the Hell were you doing with him? You belong to me!" Draco said as he slapped her across the face. _

"_I've already told you, he's my father," she told him as she hilled her face with a tear in hear eye. _

"_Stay here Rebecca, I'll be back here after while." That night. _

"_Did you get anything to eat yet?" _

"_No, not yet." _

"_Ok just a minute, I'll get you something." _

"_A little while later. _

"_Here you go Rebecca," said Draco walking back into the room. _

"_Here's something to drink." An hour later. "Mmmm, thanks Draco," Rebecca said giving him the plate. _

"_Now there's one other thing I want you to do." _

"_What's that Draco?" _

"_Take off your clothes, and get into that bed." _

"_What? You got to be joking," said Rebecca with a little laugh, all of a sudden. _

"_Do I look like I'm joking!?" Asked Draco pointing a gone at Rebecca, all of a sudden. _

"_Rebecca pull your skirt back up, and Draco." _

"_Yes?" _

"_Release Rebecca!" _

"_NO! She belongs to me!" _

"_You see Draco Thomas began walking in. _

"_Who in the Hell do you think you are!?"_

"_He thinks he's my father," began Isabel walking in behind Thomas, and he's right," Isabel told him giving her father a smile. _

"_Where's my father Isabel?" Asked Rebecca backing up to her. _

"_He went to get the police." Isabel told Rebecca putting her hands on Rebecca's shoulder, all of a sudden. _

"_This is the police, we got the house sounded, come out with your hands up!" six people came out of the house, then all of a sudden another six came out. "Watch one of you is Draco?" The police asked the ones who came out. _

"_I'll ask one more time." began the chief of Police. _

"_Watch one of you is Draco?" _

"_He's still inside," said one of them, who the Police was putting in one of the cars. _

"_Caption!" _

"_Yes sir?" _

"_Take some men and go find Draco." _

"_Yes sir." the Caption took six officers with him. _

"_You three look down here, you three come with me, we'll look upstairs." Upstairs, all the doors were closed but one, so they checked that room first. They found Isabel, Rebecca, and Thomas, Isabel seemed like she just got done untying he self, and was now untying Rebecca, Thomas was still lying on the floor tied up. _

"_Is there anyone else?" _

"_Just my father by the window." _

"_It's ok maim we'll get your father free, do ya'll know where-." all of a sudden. _

"_Watch out he's right behind you, he has a gone!" _

"_Now sir take it easy, we're here to help, now are you Draco?" _

"_Why do you want to know!" _

"_We're here to help that's all, now is your name Draco?" The Caption asked again. _

"_Yes it is," he told them putting his gone on the floor. _

"_Then I'm sorry to say that, Draco you're under arrest." _

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

_**LOSSING A FATHER**_

_Outside the house. "Do you know those three?" Asked the chief of Police. _

"_I do, Rebecca!" _

"_Father!" They both yelled as they ran to each other. _

"_Oh my little Rebecca, are you ok?" _

"_John asked as he hugged and kissed her. _

"_I'm fine father, I might still be tied up if it wasn't for Isabel." _

"_Then I owe you a lot for saving my daughter," said John giving Isabel a smile. _

"_You don't owe me anything John, now that I have my father back." _

"_Oh yaw, here you go Isabel." "_

_What, mothers bracelet," said Isabel as her father handed it to her, then all of a sudden __**BANG! **__Everything seemed to go quieted as Isabel's father fill to the ground. _

"_Father!" _

"_It's ok Isabel honey, I'll be ok," Thomas told her with a smile. _

"_Your mother would be proud of you." _

"_I love you father." _

"_I love you too baby girl." _

"_Father?! Father! No don't leave me!" Isabel said trying to wake him up. _

"_I'm sorry maim, there's nothing lift to do." _

"_Isabel I'm sorry, your father's gone." Rebecca said trying to comfort her, just as Isabel remembered she was an Angel. The next morning they had a funeral for him. An hour later as everyone was leaving, Isabel just stayed there looking down at her fathers craven. All of a sudden, people to this day still say that they saw wings on Isabel's back. Right before she vanished into thin air, but before she did Rebecca walked up and asked. _

"_What's going on Isabel?" _

"_Rebecca I'm sorry, but I have to go," Isabel to her still looking down. _

"_But Isabel, you to me that you would teach me how to be an Angel." "Rebecca take it easy, I already taught you everything." _

"_What? You did?" _

"_Yaw, everything I did was to show you that being an Angel isn't as easy it looks," then all of a sudden the saw a write light coming out from the sky. __**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

_**GOING HOME**_

"_What's going on Isabel?" _

"_I need to go now." _

"_But you can't go Isabel." _

"_I need to, my time here is up." _

"_But Isabel!" _

"_Rebecca lesson to me, you were doing jus fine, and now that you're out of the gang you'll be even beater, I'll miss you Rebecca." _

"_I'll miss you too Isabel." _

"_Take good care of your self." _

"_You do the same Rebecca," they told one another as they hugged. _

"_Now even though you can't see us, doesn't mean we're not there, said Isabel walking into the light, all of a sudden Isabel vanished. All of a sudden. "I'm very proud of you Isabel, you finished you mission way before you had too, I sent you down two weeks ago, Now this is the scent week, you got it done in a week, none of the other Angel ever did, you're the first, as I said before, I'll say it again, well done," Maryann told her as she hugged Isabel. "Oh by the way, there's someone who's here to see you." _

"_What father?" "I told you I'll be ok Isabel," Thomas told her as he hugged her. _

"_Now Isabel," began Maryann putting an arm around Thomas's neck. _

"_Let's take our new member home, shell we," right after that they were in the middle of the crowed of Angels. _

"_Come on quite down Isabel, and I would like ya'll to meet someone, so come on quite down, we would like ya'll to meet Isabel's father, Thomas!" "Welcome Thomas!" _

"_Than you everyone," as Maryann took Isabel aside to talk. _

"_Isabel it's time I told why I sent you down to earth." "_

_That's ok Maryann, I figured it out when I was looking at his craven." _

"_You figured it out did ya?" _

"_Yaw, you sent me back not for Rebecca, but to take him away." _

"_Isabel you're only half right, I did send you down for Rebecca, I didn't know your father was going to be there, Isabel before you came into the light your father, and I were talking about it. Nobody knows what happened to the Tsar and his family, people think that the youngest daughter is still a life." "What do you want me to do, find her take her back to her grandmothers?" "No nothing like that Isabel." _

"_Then what do you want me to do then?" _

"_Go back down, not to Russia but to Pares. You'll look, sound, and acted like her." _

"_But what about my wings Maryann?" _

"_Oh you won't be an Angel anymore, but human again." _

"_But why?" _

"_I just thought I should give you a new life." _

"_How long am I going to stay there this time?" _

"_Just until your time's up." _

"_When do I leave?" "Right now." _

"_Ok why not." _

"_Take good care of yourself Isabel." _

"_You do the same."_

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**___

_**BACK TO EARTH**_

_Before Isabel knew it she was waking up in her grandmothers home. "Good morning my little Anastasia," said her grandmother walking in with two lady's maids on each side. _

"_How did you sleep my dear?" _

"_Fine, but I had a strange dream," she began sitting up in bed, as her breakfast chary and the other lady's maid was opening the shades. _

"_So tell me about your dream." _

"_Well grandmamma my dream was me as an Angel, my name was I think they called me Isabel, do you think it's possible grandmamma?" _

"_Anything's possible my dear." Her grandmother told her kissing her on the forehead. _

"_Now come on get up, get dressed, and we'll go into town. _

"_One thing grandmamma." _

"_Anything my dear," said her grandmother, as Anastasia was getting up out of bed. _

"_Have you heard anything on Mama, Papa, or any of the others?" Anastasia asked as she was chancing out of her night cloths. _

"_No I'm sorry to say there's no word from them at all, but maybe soon my dear." _

"_Grandmamma at least I'm here with you," Anastasia told her grandmother walking out behind the curtain." _

"_Yes you're right, you are here with me. I thank Good everyday since you were brought back to me, I pray that the others are ok as well, but all that matters is that you're a life, and seeing the woman you have become, brings me back the joy I thought I could never fill again, now I have a question for you." _

"_Anything grandmamma." _

"_Do you have any memories about that night?" _

"_Only nightmares that's it." _

"_What kind of nightmares?" _

"_Just screaming." _

"_Do you want to remember what happened that night?" _

"_Grandmamma is this about Mama, papa, and the others?" _

"_I'm sorry to say it is." _

"_They're not coming back are they?" _

"_I'm sorry but they're not." _

"_So I'm alone." _

"_No my dear you have me, we have each other," she told Anastasia with her grandmother hands around her. _

"_Now let's go on into town." In town, someone pumped into Anastasia. _

"_Oh I'm very sorry about that, I- Isabel?" _

"_I'm sorry do I know you?" _

"_Isabel it's me Rebecca." _

"_I'm sorry Miss but my name's Anastasia." _

"_Don't you remember helping me in Russia just last week." _

"_I've been here almost two mouths, I never was in Russia last week._

_So that was the last time I saw Isabel, boy I really do miss her. ___


	2. Chapter 2 GOING DOWN TO EARTH

_**Hi my name is Rebecca but this isn't about me. It's about a friend of mine, her name is Isabel. Now she's not from here. No she's not even human. If you don't believe me just let her story unfold in front of your own eyes or as they say.**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**HOME IN HEAVEN **_

"_**Isabel you're late, the meeting is about to start." **_

"_**I know I just lost track of time." **_

"_**Now that all of all us are here, we can get started with the meeting," Begin the head Angel. **_

"_**Now we need one Angel to go down to Earth, to keep an eye on a girl named Rebecca, any questions?" Asked the head Angel. **_

"_**Yes Annabel what is your question my?" She asked. **_

"_**Yes Maryann," Began Annabel. **_

"_**Why does one of us need to keep an eye on her?" she asked. **_

"_**That's a very good question," Began Maryann. **_

"_**The reason is, her mother always prayed that our Lord would send one of us to keep an eye on her." **_

"_**What's the matter with her anyway?" asked Rachel. **_

"_**She's in a gang, and her mother is scared for her life." **_

"_**So who's going to go?" asked another. **_

"_**That's good question," Began Maryann again. **_

"_**I've already thought of that, and I've chose someone who never been to Earth, at least not since she came to us almost two years ago, and that well be Isabel." **_

"_**Me!?" she asked in shock. **_

"_**Yes believe it or not it's your turn to go down to Earth, but Isabel the catch is, after your mission Rebecca want be able to see you anymore." **_

"_**Ok then when do I leave?" Isabel asked. **_

"_**As soon as you're ready come see me, and I'll show you were to go. Any questions," an hour later. " Any other question about why I'm sending Isabel? None? Ok the meeting's over ya'll may go," after she said that all the Angles just flew way, and lift Isabel by herself to think. An hour later **_

"_**Maryann I guess I'm ready to go to Earth," Isabel told her as she flew to a cloud where Maryann was. **_

"_**Ok just come with me Isabel," she told Isabel as she flew away. **_

"_**Wow where is this place?" Isabel asked as they both landed where Maryann did all her work for the Lord. **_

"_**This is St. Petersburg Russia, look Isabel that's Rebecca, she's the one who needs your help, now you will stay there as long as you're needed." **_

"_**As you wish Maryann." **_

"_**By the way Isabel," began Maryann as Isabel was flying away. **_

"_**I'll be keeping an eye on you, and what I've also heard about Rebecca is, she doesn't belong in that gang, she also very nice. She isn't anything like the people she hangs around with, now one last thing before you go Isabel. she's the only one who will be able to see your wings. So to everyone else, you'll pass as a normal human," began Maryann. **_

"_**Isabel you're an Angel, and we Angels can do anything we put our minds too. Now lesson to me Isabel, when you're down there you can't contact me, but I can and well contact you, now you take good care of your self Isabel." **_

"_**You too Maryann," they told each other giving one another a hug. **_

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_**GOING DOWN TO EARTH**_

"_**It most be five or maybe eight," she told herself. **_

"_**Do you know where the train station is?" asked an orphan. **_

"_**I'm sorry but I'm not from here, I wish I could help," said Isabel. **_

"_**That's ok Miss thanks anyway," said the Orphan walking away. **_

"_**Boy a really wish I could help that poor little girl," thought Isabel. **_

"_**Yes but she's not Rebecca," came a voice. **_

"_**What who said that?" **_

"_**Down here look at your bracelet." **_

"_**Oh hi Maryann." **_

"_**How are you doing down there Isabel?" **_

"_**So far so good I think," **_

"_**Isabel that's grate, Now look over there," started Maryann. **_

"_**That's Rebecca, she's the one who needs your help. Go on over and introduce yourself to her, I'll get back to you this evening," then al of a sudden Maryann was gone, so Isabel walked over to Rebecca. **_

"_**Hi I'm Isabel, and you are?" **_

"_**Oh hi, I'm Rebecca. So where are you from Isabel?" **_

"_**I'm from up north, so are you from here?" asked Isabel **_

"_**I sure am." Rebecca began. **_

"_**Can I ask you a question?" **_

"_**Yaw go right ahead, ask me anything." **_

"_**Ok, then what's up with those wings?" **_

"_**You'll never believe me." **_

"_**Oh yaw?" **_

"_**Yaw." **_

"_**Try me." **_

"_**Ok," Isabel began. **_

"_**Well," Isabel said with a gasp, remembering what Maryann told her. **_

"_**I'm an Angel, not just any Angel, your garden Angel." **_

"_**Oh yaw right, like you're my garden Angel," said Rebecca with a little laugh. **_

"_**I told you, you would never believe me," Isabel told her with a smile. **_

"_**If you're an Angel, can you teach me to be one?" **_

"_**Only if you teach me to be human." **_

"_**You got yourself a dill," said Rebecca shaking Isabel's hand. **_

"_**Now what do we do first?" **_

"_**Talk to your mother." **_

"_**Who me?" **_

"_**Yes you?" **_

"_**Why in the Hell should I?" **_

"_**Because your mother prayed to our Lord, that he would send one of his Angels, so she sent me." **_

"_**She? What do you mean she?" **_

"_**Her name's Maryann, she's the head Angel, she's the one who sent me."**_

"_**So there's more of you angels?"**_

"_**There sure is, you don't really believe in angels do you?" **_

"_**No not really, I mean I knew that other people believe in ya'll. In angels I mean, but I for one never did." **_

"_**So are you ready to go talk to your mother?" **_

"_**Yaw. I guess so, I mean if you go with me."**_

"_**Of course I will I mean that's what I was sent to do."**_

"_**Isabel it's almost 11:30 pm, so can we go see her tomorrow?" **_

"_**I didn't know what time it was, so yaw, we'll go see her tomorrow, goodnight Rebecca." **_

"_**Goodnight Isabel, oh and Isabel." **_

"_**Yes?" **_

"_**Welcome to Earth," said Rebecca with a smile, as she was falling asleep, all of a sudden. **_

"_**Isabel are you there?" **_

"_**I'm here Maryann." **_

"_**Can I speak to you for a minute please?" **_

"_**Yaw just a minute," she said as she walked out of the room where Rebecca was now a sleep. **_

"_**Now what did you want to speak to me about?" Asked Isabel walking outside the house. **_

"_**How's it going down there?" **_

"_**It's going better then I thought it would, we're going to speak to her mother tomorrow afternoon." **_

"_**We'll that sounds grate well done, I'm very proud of you. Well that's all I wanted to check on, I'll talk to you some more tomorrow, goodnight Isabel." "Goodnight Maryann."**_

_**CHAPTER THREE**___

_**GOING TO TALK TO HER MOTHER**_

"_So this is your home is it?" _

"_It was." _

"_Why did you leave anyway Rebecca?" _

"_They didn't understand me." _

"_So you lift home just because of that?" _

"_Pretty dumb right?" _

"_Boy I'll say, lesson to me Rebecca, I was killed by a dive by shooting. I would have gave anything, to take back the mean stuff I said to my parents." _

"_What did you say to them?" _

"_I was nineteen." _

"_Oh that kind of stuff." _

"_Yaw." _

"_But you got into Heaven." _

"_Yaw with the help of my parents razing me right, Rebecca it's thanks to my parents that I didn't end up in a gang like you. By the way, how old are you?" Asked Isabel as she and Rebecca walked up the street, where Rebecca grow up. _

"_I'm fifteen." _

"_You're only fifteen?" asked Isabel in surprised. _

"_Yaw so, what deferent's dose it make?" _

"_One other question, how old were you when you joined this gang?" _

"_I was only thirteen." _

"_Your first year as a teen, my father would have never spoken to me if I did something like that," said Isabel as she was talking to herself. _

"_Hum Isabel, this is where my parents live." _

"_Oh I knew that," began Isabel with a little laugh as she walked up the driveway to Rebecca's home, all of a sudden the door opened. _

"_Rebecca is that you?" _

"_Hi mother." _

"_Oh Rebecca it is you, thank God. _

"_Mother I would like you to meet Isabel, she's my-." _

"_She'll never believe you," Isabel told Rebecca with a smile." _

"_Isabel's your what?" asked her mother with a smile as well. _

"_Oh she's my best friend, Isabel meat my mother Rosemary Smith." _

"_It's nice to meet you Mrs. Smith." _

"_Please just Rose." _

"_Ok Rose." _

"_Thank you for bringing my daughter back home." _

"_I'm not home mother!" "_

_Calm down Rebecca." _

"_Right, I'm sorry mother. _

"_You see, Isabel and I we. I'm sorry mother, I need to talk to you." _

"_Is it anything I did?" asked Rose with them walking behind her, walking inside the house." _

"_No mother," began Rebecca sitting down on the couch. _

"_You see Is, I mean a friend of mine died a little while ago, and she told me before she died a little while ago, and she told me before she died, she wished she could tell her parents how much she loved them." _

"_What are you saying honey?" _

"_Mother what I'm saying is, mother I love you, I'm sorry if I haven't told you here lately, you're not mad at me are you?" _

"_Rebecca honey, you know I could never be mad at you." _

"_Hum mother, where's father?" Rebecca asked her mother as they hugged each other. _

"_Your father went missing a week ago." _

"_So nobody knows where he is? He's out on the streets?" _

"_It sounds like it." _

"_I'll see you soon mother." _

"_What in the world are you doing Rebecca?" _

"_Isabel my father's out there somewhere, I have to find him!" _

"_Ok Rebecca just take it easy, I'll help you." _

"_Isabel you're the greatest." _

"_Oh I'm not that grate, that's what I'm here for, to help people like you," Isabel told Rebecca as they hugged. _

"_Ok mother I'll be back after we, I mean, I find father." _

"_Promise honey?" _

"_Rose I give you my word, that she'll be home after she fines her father." "Ok I trust you." _

"_Then let's go find him." _

"_You two be safe, and I'll see ya'll later," said her mother, as Rebecca and Isabel walked down the sidewalk. _

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

_**BACK ON THE STREETS**_

"_Rebecca do you even know what, you're going to do if your father is in trouble?" _

"_Oh Isabel I pray to God I do," a minute later. _

"_Isabel what in the world, are you doing letting her go back out on the streets!?" _

"_Maryann trust me it's not my idea." _

"_Isabel you're the garden Angel not her!" _

"_Hi you must be Maryann, I'm Rebecca." _

"_Yaw I know who you are, I'm the one who sent Isabel to you." _

"_Oh right. Maryann, Isabel told me that she died of a drive by shooting, and she also told me that, if she could do anything over again she would tell her parents how mush she loved them." _

"_So what did you learn by that?" _

"_I learned that you don't have much time here on earth." _

"_So what are you going to do?" _

"_As soon as I fined my father, I'm leaving the streets for good." _

"_That's my girl, Isabel. Yes Maryann?" _

"_You're doing just what you were sent down there to do, and I'm very proud of you." _

"_Thank you Maryann." _

"_I'll check back with you in a little bit, take care of your self Isabel." _

"_You too Maryann by." _

"_Oh by the way Isabel." _

"_Yaw Maryann?" _

"_Be careful, and good luck." _

"_Thanks I'll need it," said Isabel with a little laugh. _

"_Isabel, Isabel!" _

"_What's the, Rebecca?" _

"_Look Isabel." _

"_What? I don't see anything." _

"_Just look at that movie theater." _

"_What?" _

"_You still don't see him?" _

"_See who Rebecca?" _

"_Isabel you don't see the man standing by the door underneath the movie sine." _

"_Hay you look like your father, don't you Rebecca?" _

"_Yaw why?" _

"_Because I see someone who looks like you." _

"_How do you know Isabel?" _

"_He's walking this way," all of a sudden. _

"_Rebecca is that you dear?" _

"_Father? It is you, Father!" said Rebecca running up and hugging her father. "Father I would like you to meet Isabel, she's _

_My-" _

"_Remember he would never believe you," Isabel told her in a whisper. _

"_Right I almost forgot, father this is my new friend Isabel." _

"_Isabel is your last name Rolf?" _

"_Well yes it I, why?" _

"_I know your father." _

"_How do you know my father?" _

"_Your father and I were good friends in school, when we were younger before they moved to the states that is." _

"_We were also good friends with Tsar Nicolas." _

"_Ya'll knew Tsar Nicholas?" _

"_Shrew did." _

"_I still don't understand, how do you still know my father?" _

"_He comes to visit every now and again." _

"_He come to visit, so this is where he comes when he tells us he has a biasness trip," said Isabel to herself. _

"_Answer me this father, why did leave home?" _

"_I just lift home to find you, and take you home with me." _

"_How long have you been looking for me father?" _

"_For almost two weeks," her father told her as they were walking away. "Father you were no where near my gang," said Rebecca with a laugh, all of a sudden Rebecca fillet herself being pulled away from her father and Isabel." "What Draco!" _

"_I only have one question for you Rebecca." _

"_What's that Draco?" _

"_What in the Hell are you doing with that man?! You belong to me!" _

"_She belongs to no one, but herself," said Isabel as she pulled Rebecca away from him. _

"_Come back and be mine Rebecca, or he gets it!" Draco told her as one of the members put a gone to her fathers head. _

"_Father!" _

"_Don't worry about me honey, just go with him." _

"_It's ok Rebecca I'll find you," Isabel told her in a whisper. _

"_Let's go men, we have who we came for!" said Draco pulling Rebecca by the rest, an hour later at Rebecca's parents house. _

"_John I still can't believe you let them take her!" _

"_Isabel can I talk to you for a minute please?" _

"_Yaw just a minute Maryann," opening the door. _

"_Oh I'm sorry Miss I'm here to see John." _

"_Oh he's here, hum John someone's here to see you." _

"_Thanks, Thomas old friend how've you bean?" _

"_John don't worry we'll get your daughter back." _

"_I know, thanks my dear," said John with a smile. _

"_I bit you're happy Thomas." _

"_What a bought John?" _

"_Well seeing your daughter of course." _

"_John, Isabel died almost a year ago," around the balding. _

"_Ok I'm back, sorry about that Maryann." _

"_That's quite alright Isabel, now where's Rebecca?" _

"_Draco, the gang leader took her." _

"_And you just lit him!?" _

"_I couldn't help it Maryann." _

"_How long ago did this happen?" _

"_Just an hour ago." _

"_Ok then we still have time." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_What I mean Isabel," began Maryann. _

"_If we don't hurry Rebecca will be killed." _

"_She will be what?" _

"_You heard me right Isabel," all of a sudden. _

"_Isabel." _

"_Yes?" Began Isabel putting a rest behind her back._

"_I didn't mean to scare you dear." _

"_That's quite alright John," said Isabel with a smile. _

"_Isabel honey do you know this man?" _

"_He dose seam far miler, why?" _

"_Isabel he's your father." _

"_I'm sorry about what my friend is putting you though. But you see my dear, my wife and I, we just lost our only little girl from a drive by shooting, come to think of it, you do look just like her," he said looking into her eyes. _

"_You have my wife's eyes, but how can that be? My daughter is dead." "Things are not always what they seem." _

"_My little girl use to say the same thing." _

"_My father laughed the same way, what father?" _

"_Isabel, oh my little Isabel." _

"_Father." _

"_I missed you so mush." _

"_I missed you father," they told one another as they hugged. _

"_Why didn't you ever come home honey? It's not to late, you can go home with me next Saturday." _

"_I would love to, you know I would, but I can't." _

"_Why not?" _

"_Father I just can't, I'm sorry, I need to go somewhere," she told her father with a tear in her eye. _

"_Isabel are you there?" _

"_I'm here Maryann, sorry about that," said Isabel rubbing her eye. _

"_Isabel what's the matter?" _

"_Nothing's the matter, why do you ask?" _

"_You're crying that why, now what's the matter?" _

"_I just saw my father for the first time since the day I died." _

"_I didn't think you remembered your father Isabel, and I'm very sorry about what happened that afternoon almost a year ago." _

"_Why should you be sorry Maryann?" _

"_Isabel I was your garden Angel." _

"_I'm sorry you were my what?" _

"_I was your garden Angel, and I'm sorry to say that I was sorry to say that I was the cause of your death." _

"_How were you the cause of my death?" _

"_Because that built wasn't meant for you." _

"_Who was it meant for you then?" "It was meant for your father." _

"_Why?" _

"_It was his time, we knew that, that day was coming." _

"_So you sent me down here to redo what happened to me?" _

"_No, Rebecca really dose need your help, so that's why I sent you." _

"_You know what Maryann, send another Angel down, I'm through!" said Isabel before she throw her bracelet down. _

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

_**GITTING HER BACK SAFLY**_

_Back in the gang. _

"_What in the Hell were you doing with him? You belong to me!" Draco said as he slapped her across the face. _

"_I've already told you, he's my father," she told him as she hilled her face with a tear in hear eye. _

"_Stay here Rebecca, I'll be back here after while." That night. _

"_Did you get anything to eat yet?" _

"_No, not yet." _

"_Ok just a minute, I'll get you something." _

"_A little while later. _

"_Here you go Rebecca," said Draco walking back into the room. _

"_Here's something to drink." An hour later. "Mmmm, thanks Draco," Rebecca said giving him the plate. _

"_Now there's one other thing I want you to do." _

"_What's that Draco?" _

"_Take off your clothes, and get into that bed." _

"_What? You got to be joking," said Rebecca with a little laugh, all of a sudden. _

"_Do I look like I'm joking!?" Asked Draco pointing a gone at Rebecca, all of a sudden. _

"_Rebecca pull your skirt back up, and Draco." _

"_Yes?" _

"_Release Rebecca!" _

"_NO! She belongs to me!" _

"_You see Draco Thomas began walking in. _

"_Who in the Hell do you think you are!?"_

"_He thinks he's my father," began Isabel walking in behind Thomas, and he's right," Isabel told him giving her father a smile. _

"_Where's my father Isabel?" Asked Rebecca backing up to her. _

"_He went to get the police." Isabel told Rebecca putting her hands on Rebecca's shoulder, all of a sudden. _

"_This is the police, we got the house sounded, come out with your hands up!" six people came out of the house, then all of a sudden another six came out. "Watch one of you is Draco?" The police asked the ones who came out. _

"_I'll ask one more time." began the chief of Police. _

"_Watch one of you is Draco?" _

"_He's still inside," said one of them, who the Police was putting in one of the cars. _

"_Caption!" _

"_Yes sir?" _

"_Take some men and go find Draco." _

"_Yes sir." the Caption took six officers with him. _

"_You three look down here, you three come with me, we'll look upstairs." Upstairs, all the doors were closed but one, so they checked that room first. They found Isabel, Rebecca, and Thomas, Isabel seemed like she just got done untying he self, and was now untying Rebecca, Thomas was still lying on the floor tied up. _

"_Is there anyone else?" _

"_Just my father by the window." _

"_It's ok maim we'll get your father free, do ya'll know where-." all of a sudden. _

"_Watch out he's right behind you, he has a gone!" _

"_Now sir take it easy, we're here to help, now are you Draco?" _

"_Why do you want to know!" _

"_We're here to help that's all, now is your name Draco?" The Caption asked again. _

"_Yes it is," he told them putting his gone on the floor. _

"_Then I'm sorry to say that, Draco you're under arrest." _

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

_**LOSSING A FATHER**_

_Outside the house. "Do you know those three?" Asked the chief of Police. _

"_I do, Rebecca!" _

"_Father!" They both yelled as they ran to each other. _

"_Oh my little Rebecca, are you ok?" _

"_John asked as he hugged and kissed her. _

"_I'm fine father, I might still be tied up if it wasn't for Isabel." _

"_Then I owe you a lot for saving my daughter," said John giving Isabel a smile. _

"_You don't owe me anything John, now that I have my father back." _

"_Oh yaw, here you go Isabel." "_

_What, mothers bracelet," said Isabel as her father handed it to her, then all of a sudden __**BANG! **__Everything seemed to go quieted as Isabel's father fill to the ground. _

"_Father!" _

"_It's ok Isabel honey, I'll be ok," Thomas told her with a smile. _

"_Your mother would be proud of you." _

"_I love you father." _

"_I love you too baby girl." _

"_Father?! Father! No don't leave me!" Isabel said trying to wake him up. _

"_I'm sorry maim, there's nothing lift to do." _

"_Isabel I'm sorry, your father's gone." Rebecca said trying to comfort her, just as Isabel remembered she was an Angel. The next morning they had a funeral for him. An hour later as everyone was leaving, Isabel just stayed there looking down at her fathers craven. All of a sudden, people to this day still say that they saw wings on Isabel's back. Right before she vanished into thin air, but before she did Rebecca walked up and asked. _

"_What's going on Isabel?" _

"_Rebecca I'm sorry, but I have to go," Isabel to her still looking down. _

"_But Isabel, you to me that you would teach me how to be an Angel." "Rebecca take it easy, I already taught you everything." _

"_What? You did?" _

"_Yaw, everything I did was to show you that being an Angel isn't as easy it looks," then all of a sudden the saw a write light coming out from the sky. __**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

_**GOING HOME**_

"_What's going on Isabel?" _

"_I need to go now." _

"_But you can't go Isabel." _

"_I need to, my time here is up." _

"_But Isabel!" _

"_Rebecca lesson to me, you were doing jus fine, and now that you're out of the gang you'll be even beater, I'll miss you Rebecca." _

"_I'll miss you too Isabel." _

"_Take good care of your self." _

"_You do the same Rebecca," they told one another as they hugged. _

"_Now even though you can't see us, doesn't mean we're not there, said Isabel walking into the light, all of a sudden Isabel vanished. All of a sudden. "I'm very proud of you Isabel, you finished you mission way before you had too, I sent you down two weeks ago, Now this is the scent week, you got it done in a week, none of the other Angel ever did, you're the first, as I said before, I'll say it again, well done," Maryann told her as she hugged Isabel. "Oh by the way, there's someone who's here to see you." _

"_What father?" "I told you I'll be ok Isabel," Thomas told her as he hugged her. _

"_Now Isabel," began Maryann putting an arm around Thomas's neck. _

"_Let's take our new member home, shell we," right after that they were in the middle of the crowed of Angels. _

"_Come on quite down Isabel, and I would like ya'll to meet someone, so come on quite down, we would like ya'll to meet Isabel's father, Thomas!" "Welcome Thomas!" _

"_Than you everyone," as Maryann took Isabel aside to talk. _

"_Isabel it's time I told why I sent you down to earth." "_

_That's ok Maryann, I figured it out when I was looking at his craven." _

"_You figured it out did ya?" _

"_Yaw, you sent me back not for Rebecca, but to take him away." _

"_Isabel you're only half right, I did send you down for Rebecca, I didn't know your father was going to be there, Isabel before you came into the light your father, and I were talking about it. Nobody knows what happened to the Tsar and his family, people think that the youngest daughter is still a life." "What do you want me to do, find her take her back to her grandmothers?" "No nothing like that Isabel." _

"_Then what do you want me to do then?" _

"_Go back down, not to Russia but to Pares. You'll look, sound, and acted like her." _

"_But what about my wings Maryann?" _

"_Oh you won't be an Angel anymore, but human again." _

"_But why?" _

"_I just thought I should give you a new life." _

"_How long am I going to stay there this time?" _

"_Just until your time's up." _

"_When do I leave?" "Right now." _

"_Ok why not." _

"_Take good care of yourself Isabel." _

"_You do the same."_

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**___

_**BACK TO EARTH**_

_Before Isabel knew it she was waking up in her grandmothers home. "Good morning my little Anastasia," said her grandmother walking in with two lady's maids on each side. _

"_How did you sleep my dear?" _

"_Fine, but I had a strange dream," she began sitting up in bed, as her breakfast chary and the other lady's maid was opening the shades. _

"_So tell me about your dream." _

"_Well grandmamma my dream was me as an Angel, my name was I think they called me Isabel, do you think it's possible grandmamma?" _

"_Anything's possible my dear." Her grandmother told her kissing her on the forehead. _

"_Now come on get up, get dressed, and we'll go into town. _

"_One thing grandmamma." _

"_Anything my dear," said her grandmother, as Anastasia was getting up out of bed. _

"_Have you heard anything on Mama, Papa, or any of the others?" Anastasia asked as she was chancing out of her night cloths. _

"_No I'm sorry to say there's no word from them at all, but maybe soon my dear." _

"_Grandmamma at least I'm here with you," Anastasia told her grandmother walking out behind the curtain." _

"_Yes you're right, you are here with me. I thank Good everyday since you were brought back to me, I pray that the others are ok as well, but all that matters is that you're a life, and seeing the woman you have become, brings me back the joy I thought I could never fill again, now I have a question for you." _

"_Anything grandmamma." _

"_Do you have any memories about that night?" _

"_Only nightmares that's it." _

"_What kind of nightmares?" _

"_Just screaming." _

"_Do you want to remember what happened that night?" _

"_Grandmamma is this about Mama, papa, and the others?" _

"_I'm sorry to say it is." _

"_They're not coming back are they?" _

"_I'm sorry but they're not." _

"_So I'm alone." _

"_No my dear you have me, we have each other," she told Anastasia with her grandmother hands around her. _

"_Now let's go on into town." In town, someone pumped into Anastasia. _

"_Oh I'm very sorry about that, I- Isabel?" _

"_I'm sorry do I know you?" _

"_Isabel it's me Rebecca." _

"_I'm sorry Miss but my name's Anastasia." _

"_Don't you remember helping me in Russia just last week." _

"_I've been here almost two mouths, I never was in Russia last week._

_So that was the last time I saw Isabel, boy I really do miss her. ___


	3. Chapter 3 GOING TO TALK TO HE

_**Hi my name is Rebecca but this isn't about me. It's about a friend of mine, her name is Isabel. Now she's not from here. No she's not even human. If you don't believe me just let her story unfold in front of your own eyes or as they say.**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**HOME IN HEAVEN **_

"_**Isabel you're late, the meeting is about to start." **_

"_**I know I just lost track of time." **_

"_**Now that all of all us are here, we can get started with the meeting," Begin the head Angel. **_

"_**Now we need one Angel to go down to Earth, to keep an eye on a girl named Rebecca, any questions?" Asked the head Angel. **_

"_**Yes Annabel what is your question my?" She asked. **_

"_**Yes Maryann," Began Annabel. **_

"_**Why does one of us need to keep an eye on her?" she asked. **_

"_**That's a very good question," Began Maryann. **_

"_**The reason is, her mother always prayed that our Lord would send one of us to keep an eye on her." **_

"_**What's the matter with her anyway?" asked Rachel. **_

"_**She's in a gang, and her mother is scared for her life." **_

"_**So who's going to go?" asked another. **_

"_**That's good question," Began Maryann again. **_

"_**I've already thought of that, and I've chose someone who never been to Earth, at least not since she came to us almost two years ago, and that well be Isabel." **_

"_**Me!?" she asked in shock. **_

"_**Yes believe it or not it's your turn to go down to Earth, but Isabel the catch is, after your mission Rebecca want be able to see you anymore." **_

"_**Ok then when do I leave?" Isabel asked. **_

"_**As soon as you're ready come see me, and I'll show you were to go. Any questions," an hour later. " Any other question about why I'm sending Isabel? None? Ok the meeting's over ya'll may go," after she said that all the Angles just flew way, and lift Isabel by herself to think. An hour later **_

"_**Maryann I guess I'm ready to go to Earth," Isabel told her as she flew to a cloud where Maryann was. **_

"_**Ok just come with me Isabel," she told Isabel as she flew away. **_

"_**Wow where is this place?" Isabel asked as they both landed where Maryann did all her work for the Lord. **_

"_**This is St. Petersburg Russia, look Isabel that's Rebecca, she's the one who needs your help, now you will stay there as long as you're needed." **_

"_**As you wish Maryann." **_

"_**By the way Isabel," began Maryann as Isabel was flying away. **_

"_**I'll be keeping an eye on you, and what I've also heard about Rebecca is, she doesn't belong in that gang, she also very nice. She isn't anything like the people she hangs around with, now one last thing before you go Isabel. she's the only one who will be able to see your wings. So to everyone else, you'll pass as a normal human," began Maryann. **_

"_**Isabel you're an Angel, and we Angels can do anything we put our minds too. Now lesson to me Isabel, when you're down there you can't contact me, but I can and well contact you, now you take good care of your self Isabel." **_

"_**You too Maryann," they told each other giving one another a hug. **_

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_**GOING DOWN TO EARTH**_

"_**It most be five or maybe eight," she told herself. **_

"_**Do you know where the train station is?" asked an orphan. **_

"_**I'm sorry but I'm not from here, I wish I could help," said Isabel. **_

"_**That's ok Miss thanks anyway," said the Orphan walking away. **_

"_**Boy a really wish I could help that poor little girl," thought Isabel. **_

"_**Yes but she's not Rebecca," came a voice. **_

"_**What who said that?" **_

"_**Down here look at your bracelet." **_

"_**Oh hi Maryann." **_

"_**How are you doing down there Isabel?" **_

"_**So far so good I think," **_

"_**Isabel that's grate, Now look over there," started Maryann. **_

"_**That's Rebecca, she's the one who needs your help. Go on over and introduce yourself to her, I'll get back to you this evening," then al of a sudden Maryann was gone, so Isabel walked over to Rebecca. **_

"_**Hi I'm Isabel, and you are?" **_

"_**Oh hi, I'm Rebecca. So where are you from Isabel?" **_

"_**I'm from up north, so are you from here?" asked Isabel **_

"_**I sure am." Rebecca began. **_

"_**Can I ask you a question?" **_

"_**Yaw go right ahead, ask me anything." **_

"_**Ok, then what's up with those wings?" **_

"_**You'll never believe me." **_

"_**Oh yaw?" **_

"_**Yaw." **_

"_**Try me." **_

"_**Ok," Isabel began. **_

"_**Well," Isabel said with a gasp, remembering what Maryann told her. **_

"_**I'm an Angel, not just any Angel, your garden Angel." **_

"_**Oh yaw right, like you're my garden Angel," said Rebecca with a little laugh. **_

"_**I told you, you would never believe me," Isabel told her with a smile. **_

"_**If you're an Angel, can you teach me to be one?" **_

"_**Only if you teach me to be human." **_

"_**You got yourself a dill," said Rebecca shaking Isabel's hand. **_

"_**Now what do we do first?" **_

"_**Talk to your mother." **_

"_**Who me?" **_

"_**Yes you?" **_

"_**Why in the Hell should I?" **_

"_**Because your mother prayed to our Lord, that he would send one of his Angels, so she sent me." **_

"_**She? What do you mean she?" **_

"_**Her name's Maryann, she's the head Angel, she's the one who sent me."**_

"_**So there's more of you angels?"**_

"_**There sure is, you don't really believe in angels do you?" **_

"_**No not really, I mean I knew that other people believe in ya'll. In angels I mean, but I for one never did." **_

"_**So are you ready to go talk to your mother?" **_

"_**Yaw. I guess so, I mean if you go with me."**_

"_**Of course I will I mean that's what I was sent to do."**_

"_**Isabel it's almost 11:30 pm, so can we go see her tomorrow?" **_

"_**I didn't know what time it was, so yaw, we'll go see her tomorrow, goodnight Rebecca." **_

"_**Goodnight Isabel, oh and Isabel." **_

"_**Yes?" **_

"_**Welcome to Earth," said Rebecca with a smile, as she was falling asleep, all of a sudden. **_

"_**Isabel are you there?" **_

"_**I'm here Maryann." **_

"_**Can I speak to you for a minute please?" **_

"_**Yaw just a minute," she said as she walked out of the room where Rebecca was now a sleep. **_

"_**Now what did you want to speak to me about?" Asked Isabel walking outside the house. **_

"_**How's it going down there?" **_

"_**It's going better then I thought it would, we're going to speak to her mother tomorrow afternoon." **_

"_**We'll that sounds grate well done, I'm very proud of you. Well that's all I wanted to check on, I'll talk to you some more tomorrow, goodnight Isabel." "Goodnight Maryann."**_

_**CHAPTER THREE**___

_**GOING TO TALK TO HER MOTHER**_

"_So this is your home is it?" _

"_It was." _

"_Why did you leave anyway Rebecca?" _

"_They didn't understand me." _

"_So you lift home just because of that?" _

"_Pretty dumb right?" _

"_Boy I'll say, lesson to me Rebecca, I was killed by a dive by shooting. I would have gave anything, to take back the mean stuff I said to my parents." _

"_What did you say to them?" _

"_I was nineteen." _

"_Oh that kind of stuff." _

"_Yaw." _

"_But you got into Heaven." _

"_Yaw with the help of my parents razing me right, Rebecca it's thanks to my parents that I didn't end up in a gang like you. By the way, how old are you?" Asked Isabel as she and Rebecca walked up the street, where Rebecca grow up. _

"_I'm fifteen." _

"_You're only fifteen?" asked Isabel in surprised. _

"_Yaw so, what deferent's dose it make?" _

"_One other question, how old were you when you joined this gang?" _

"_I was only thirteen." _

"_Your first year as a teen, my father would have never spoken to me if I did something like that," said Isabel as she was talking to herself. _

"_Hum Isabel, this is where my parents live." _

"_Oh I knew that," began Isabel with a little laugh as she walked up the driveway to Rebecca's home, all of a sudden the door opened. _

"_Rebecca is that you?" _

"_Hi mother." _

"_Oh Rebecca it is you, thank God. _

"_Mother I would like you to meet Isabel, she's my-." _

"_She'll never believe you," Isabel told Rebecca with a smile." _

"_Isabel's your what?" asked her mother with a smile as well. _

"_Oh she's my best friend, Isabel meat my mother Rosemary Smith." _

"_It's nice to meet you Mrs. Smith." _

"_Please just Rose." _

"_Ok Rose." _

"_Thank you for bringing my daughter back home." _

"_I'm not home mother!" "_

_Calm down Rebecca." _

"_Right, I'm sorry mother. _

"_You see, Isabel and I we. I'm sorry mother, I need to talk to you." _

"_Is it anything I did?" asked Rose with them walking behind her, walking inside the house." _

"_No mother," began Rebecca sitting down on the couch. _

"_You see Is, I mean a friend of mine died a little while ago, and she told me before she died a little while ago, and she told me before she died, she wished she could tell her parents how much she loved them." _

"_What are you saying honey?" _

"_Mother what I'm saying is, mother I love you, I'm sorry if I haven't told you here lately, you're not mad at me are you?" _

"_Rebecca honey, you know I could never be mad at you." _

"_Hum mother, where's father?" Rebecca asked her mother as they hugged each other. _

"_Your father went missing a week ago." _

"_So nobody knows where he is? He's out on the streets?" _

"_It sounds like it." _

"_I'll see you soon mother." _

"_What in the world are you doing Rebecca?" _

"_Isabel my father's out there somewhere, I have to find him!" _

"_Ok Rebecca just take it easy, I'll help you." _

"_Isabel you're the greatest." _

"_Oh I'm not that grate, that's what I'm here for, to help people like you," Isabel told Rebecca as they hugged. _

"_Ok mother I'll be back after we, I mean, I find father." _

"_Promise honey?" _

"_Rose I give you my word, that she'll be home after she fines her father." "Ok I trust you." _

"_Then let's go find him." _

"_You two be safe, and I'll see ya'll later," said her mother, as Rebecca and Isabel walked down the sidewalk. _

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

_**BACK ON THE STREETS**_

"_Rebecca do you even know what, you're going to do if your father is in trouble?" _

"_Oh Isabel I pray to God I do," a minute later. _

"_Isabel what in the world, are you doing letting her go back out on the streets!?" _

"_Maryann trust me it's not my idea." _

"_Isabel you're the garden Angel not her!" _

"_Hi you must be Maryann, I'm Rebecca." _

"_Yaw I know who you are, I'm the one who sent Isabel to you." _

"_Oh right. Maryann, Isabel told me that she died of a drive by shooting, and she also told me that, if she could do anything over again she would tell her parents how mush she loved them." _

"_So what did you learn by that?" _

"_I learned that you don't have much time here on earth." _

"_So what are you going to do?" _

"_As soon as I fined my father, I'm leaving the streets for good." _

"_That's my girl, Isabel. Yes Maryann?" _

"_You're doing just what you were sent down there to do, and I'm very proud of you." _

"_Thank you Maryann." _

"_I'll check back with you in a little bit, take care of your self Isabel." _

"_You too Maryann by." _

"_Oh by the way Isabel." _

"_Yaw Maryann?" _

"_Be careful, and good luck." _

"_Thanks I'll need it," said Isabel with a little laugh. _

"_Isabel, Isabel!" _

"_What's the, Rebecca?" _

"_Look Isabel." _

"_What? I don't see anything." _

"_Just look at that movie theater." _

"_What?" _

"_You still don't see him?" _

"_See who Rebecca?" _

"_Isabel you don't see the man standing by the door underneath the movie sine." _

"_Hay you look like your father, don't you Rebecca?" _

"_Yaw why?" _

"_Because I see someone who looks like you." _

"_How do you know Isabel?" _

"_He's walking this way," all of a sudden. _

"_Rebecca is that you dear?" _

"_Father? It is you, Father!" said Rebecca running up and hugging her father. "Father I would like you to meet Isabel, she's _

_My-" _

"_Remember he would never believe you," Isabel told her in a whisper. _

"_Right I almost forgot, father this is my new friend Isabel." _

"_Isabel is your last name Rolf?" _

"_Well yes it I, why?" _

"_I know your father." _

"_How do you know my father?" _

"_Your father and I were good friends in school, when we were younger before they moved to the states that is." _

"_We were also good friends with Tsar Nicolas." _

"_Ya'll knew Tsar Nicholas?" _

"_Shrew did." _

"_I still don't understand, how do you still know my father?" _

"_He comes to visit every now and again." _

"_He come to visit, so this is where he comes when he tells us he has a biasness trip," said Isabel to herself. _

"_Answer me this father, why did leave home?" _

"_I just lift home to find you, and take you home with me." _

"_How long have you been looking for me father?" _

"_For almost two weeks," her father told her as they were walking away. "Father you were no where near my gang," said Rebecca with a laugh, all of a sudden Rebecca fillet herself being pulled away from her father and Isabel." "What Draco!" _

"_I only have one question for you Rebecca." _

"_What's that Draco?" _

"_What in the Hell are you doing with that man?! You belong to me!" _

"_She belongs to no one, but herself," said Isabel as she pulled Rebecca away from him. _

"_Come back and be mine Rebecca, or he gets it!" Draco told her as one of the members put a gone to her fathers head. _

"_Father!" _

"_Don't worry about me honey, just go with him." _

"_It's ok Rebecca I'll find you," Isabel told her in a whisper. _

"_Let's go men, we have who we came for!" said Draco pulling Rebecca by the rest, an hour later at Rebecca's parents house. _

"_John I still can't believe you let them take her!" _

"_Isabel can I talk to you for a minute please?" _

"_Yaw just a minute Maryann," opening the door. _

"_Oh I'm sorry Miss I'm here to see John." _

"_Oh he's here, hum John someone's here to see you." _

"_Thanks, Thomas old friend how've you bean?" _

"_John don't worry we'll get your daughter back." _

"_I know, thanks my dear," said John with a smile. _

"_I bit you're happy Thomas." _

"_What a bought John?" _

"_Well seeing your daughter of course." _

"_John, Isabel died almost a year ago," around the balding. _

"_Ok I'm back, sorry about that Maryann." _

"_That's quite alright Isabel, now where's Rebecca?" _

"_Draco, the gang leader took her." _

"_And you just lit him!?" _

"_I couldn't help it Maryann." _

"_How long ago did this happen?" _

"_Just an hour ago." _

"_Ok then we still have time." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_What I mean Isabel," began Maryann. _

"_If we don't hurry Rebecca will be killed." _

"_She will be what?" _

"_You heard me right Isabel," all of a sudden. _

"_Isabel." _

"_Yes?" Began Isabel putting a rest behind her back._

"_I didn't mean to scare you dear." _

"_That's quite alright John," said Isabel with a smile. _

"_Isabel honey do you know this man?" _

"_He dose seam far miler, why?" _

"_Isabel he's your father." _

"_I'm sorry about what my friend is putting you though. But you see my dear, my wife and I, we just lost our only little girl from a drive by shooting, come to think of it, you do look just like her," he said looking into her eyes. _

"_You have my wife's eyes, but how can that be? My daughter is dead." "Things are not always what they seem." _

"_My little girl use to say the same thing." _

"_My father laughed the same way, what father?" _

"_Isabel, oh my little Isabel." _

"_Father." _

"_I missed you so mush." _

"_I missed you father," they told one another as they hugged. _

"_Why didn't you ever come home honey? It's not to late, you can go home with me next Saturday." _

"_I would love to, you know I would, but I can't." _

"_Why not?" _

"_Father I just can't, I'm sorry, I need to go somewhere," she told her father with a tear in her eye. _

"_Isabel are you there?" _

"_I'm here Maryann, sorry about that," said Isabel rubbing her eye. _

"_Isabel what's the matter?" _

"_Nothing's the matter, why do you ask?" _

"_You're crying that why, now what's the matter?" _

"_I just saw my father for the first time since the day I died." _

"_I didn't think you remembered your father Isabel, and I'm very sorry about what happened that afternoon almost a year ago." _

"_Why should you be sorry Maryann?" _

"_Isabel I was your garden Angel." _

"_I'm sorry you were my what?" _

"_I was your garden Angel, and I'm sorry to say that I was sorry to say that I was the cause of your death." _

"_How were you the cause of my death?" _

"_Because that built wasn't meant for you." _

"_Who was it meant for you then?" "It was meant for your father." _

"_Why?" _

"_It was his time, we knew that, that day was coming." _

"_So you sent me down here to redo what happened to me?" _

"_No, Rebecca really dose need your help, so that's why I sent you." _

"_You know what Maryann, send another Angel down, I'm through!" said Isabel before she throw her bracelet down. _

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

_**GITTING HER BACK SAFLY**_

_Back in the gang. _

"_What in the Hell were you doing with him? You belong to me!" Draco said as he slapped her across the face. _

"_I've already told you, he's my father," she told him as she hilled her face with a tear in hear eye. _

"_Stay here Rebecca, I'll be back here after while." That night. _

"_Did you get anything to eat yet?" _

"_No, not yet." _

"_Ok just a minute, I'll get you something." _

"_A little while later. _

"_Here you go Rebecca," said Draco walking back into the room. _

"_Here's something to drink." An hour later. "Mmmm, thanks Draco," Rebecca said giving him the plate. _

"_Now there's one other thing I want you to do." _

"_What's that Draco?" _

"_Take off your clothes, and get into that bed." _

"_What? You got to be joking," said Rebecca with a little laugh, all of a sudden. _

"_Do I look like I'm joking!?" Asked Draco pointing a gone at Rebecca, all of a sudden. _

"_Rebecca pull your skirt back up, and Draco." _

"_Yes?" _

"_Release Rebecca!" _

"_NO! She belongs to me!" _

"_You see Draco Thomas began walking in. _

"_Who in the Hell do you think you are!?"_

"_He thinks he's my father," began Isabel walking in behind Thomas, and he's right," Isabel told him giving her father a smile. _

"_Where's my father Isabel?" Asked Rebecca backing up to her. _

"_He went to get the police." Isabel told Rebecca putting her hands on Rebecca's shoulder, all of a sudden. _

"_This is the police, we got the house sounded, come out with your hands up!" six people came out of the house, then all of a sudden another six came out. "Watch one of you is Draco?" The police asked the ones who came out. _

"_I'll ask one more time." began the chief of Police. _

"_Watch one of you is Draco?" _

"_He's still inside," said one of them, who the Police was putting in one of the cars. _

"_Caption!" _

"_Yes sir?" _

"_Take some men and go find Draco." _

"_Yes sir." the Caption took six officers with him. _

"_You three look down here, you three come with me, we'll look upstairs." Upstairs, all the doors were closed but one, so they checked that room first. They found Isabel, Rebecca, and Thomas, Isabel seemed like she just got done untying he self, and was now untying Rebecca, Thomas was still lying on the floor tied up. _

"_Is there anyone else?" _

"_Just my father by the window." _

"_It's ok maim we'll get your father free, do ya'll know where-." all of a sudden. _

"_Watch out he's right behind you, he has a gone!" _

"_Now sir take it easy, we're here to help, now are you Draco?" _

"_Why do you want to know!" _

"_We're here to help that's all, now is your name Draco?" The Caption asked again. _

"_Yes it is," he told them putting his gone on the floor. _

"_Then I'm sorry to say that, Draco you're under arrest." _

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

_**LOSSING A FATHER**_

_Outside the house. "Do you know those three?" Asked the chief of Police. _

"_I do, Rebecca!" _

"_Father!" They both yelled as they ran to each other. _

"_Oh my little Rebecca, are you ok?" _

"_John asked as he hugged and kissed her. _

"_I'm fine father, I might still be tied up if it wasn't for Isabel." _

"_Then I owe you a lot for saving my daughter," said John giving Isabel a smile. _

"_You don't owe me anything John, now that I have my father back." _

"_Oh yaw, here you go Isabel." "_

_What, mothers bracelet," said Isabel as her father handed it to her, then all of a sudden __**BANG! **__Everything seemed to go quieted as Isabel's father fill to the ground. _

"_Father!" _

"_It's ok Isabel honey, I'll be ok," Thomas told her with a smile. _

"_Your mother would be proud of you." _

"_I love you father." _

"_I love you too baby girl." _

"_Father?! Father! No don't leave me!" Isabel said trying to wake him up. _

"_I'm sorry maim, there's nothing lift to do." _

"_Isabel I'm sorry, your father's gone." Rebecca said trying to comfort her, just as Isabel remembered she was an Angel. The next morning they had a funeral for him. An hour later as everyone was leaving, Isabel just stayed there looking down at her fathers craven. All of a sudden, people to this day still say that they saw wings on Isabel's back. Right before she vanished into thin air, but before she did Rebecca walked up and asked. _

"_What's going on Isabel?" _

"_Rebecca I'm sorry, but I have to go," Isabel to her still looking down. _

"_But Isabel, you to me that you would teach me how to be an Angel." "Rebecca take it easy, I already taught you everything." _

"_What? You did?" _

"_Yaw, everything I did was to show you that being an Angel isn't as easy it looks," then all of a sudden the saw a write light coming out from the sky. __**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

_**GOING HOME**_

"_What's going on Isabel?" _

"_I need to go now." _

"_But you can't go Isabel." _

"_I need to, my time here is up." _

"_But Isabel!" _

"_Rebecca lesson to me, you were doing jus fine, and now that you're out of the gang you'll be even beater, I'll miss you Rebecca." _

"_I'll miss you too Isabel." _

"_Take good care of your self." _

"_You do the same Rebecca," they told one another as they hugged. _

"_Now even though you can't see us, doesn't mean we're not there, said Isabel walking into the light, all of a sudden Isabel vanished. All of a sudden. "I'm very proud of you Isabel, you finished you mission way before you had too, I sent you down two weeks ago, Now this is the scent week, you got it done in a week, none of the other Angel ever did, you're the first, as I said before, I'll say it again, well done," Maryann told her as she hugged Isabel. "Oh by the way, there's someone who's here to see you." _

"_What father?" "I told you I'll be ok Isabel," Thomas told her as he hugged her. _

"_Now Isabel," began Maryann putting an arm around Thomas's neck. _

"_Let's take our new member home, shell we," right after that they were in the middle of the crowed of Angels. _

"_Come on quite down Isabel, and I would like ya'll to meet someone, so come on quite down, we would like ya'll to meet Isabel's father, Thomas!" "Welcome Thomas!" _

"_Than you everyone," as Maryann took Isabel aside to talk. _

"_Isabel it's time I told why I sent you down to earth." "_

_That's ok Maryann, I figured it out when I was looking at his craven." _

"_You figured it out did ya?" _

"_Yaw, you sent me back not for Rebecca, but to take him away." _

"_Isabel you're only half right, I did send you down for Rebecca, I didn't know your father was going to be there, Isabel before you came into the light your father, and I were talking about it. Nobody knows what happened to the Tsar and his family, people think that the youngest daughter is still a life." "What do you want me to do, find her take her back to her grandmothers?" "No nothing like that Isabel." _

"_Then what do you want me to do then?" _

"_Go back down, not to Russia but to Pares. You'll look, sound, and acted like her." _

"_But what about my wings Maryann?" _

"_Oh you won't be an Angel anymore, but human again." _

"_But why?" _

"_I just thought I should give you a new life." _

"_How long am I going to stay there this time?" _

"_Just until your time's up." _

"_When do I leave?" "Right now." _

"_Ok why not." _

"_Take good care of yourself Isabel." _

"_You do the same."_

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**___

_**BACK TO EARTH**_

_Before Isabel knew it she was waking up in her grandmothers home. "Good morning my little Anastasia," said her grandmother walking in with two lady's maids on each side. _

"_How did you sleep my dear?" _

"_Fine, but I had a strange dream," she began sitting up in bed, as her breakfast chary and the other lady's maid was opening the shades. _

"_So tell me about your dream." _

"_Well grandmamma my dream was me as an Angel, my name was I think they called me Isabel, do you think it's possible grandmamma?" _

"_Anything's possible my dear." Her grandmother told her kissing her on the forehead. _

"_Now come on get up, get dressed, and we'll go into town. _

"_One thing grandmamma." _

"_Anything my dear," said her grandmother, as Anastasia was getting up out of bed. _

"_Have you heard anything on Mama, Papa, or any of the others?" Anastasia asked as she was chancing out of her night cloths. _

"_No I'm sorry to say there's no word from them at all, but maybe soon my dear." _

"_Grandmamma at least I'm here with you," Anastasia told her grandmother walking out behind the curtain." _

"_Yes you're right, you are here with me. I thank Good everyday since you were brought back to me, I pray that the others are ok as well, but all that matters is that you're a life, and seeing the woman you have become, brings me back the joy I thought I could never fill again, now I have a question for you." _

"_Anything grandmamma." _

"_Do you have any memories about that night?" _

"_Only nightmares that's it." _

"_What kind of nightmares?" _

"_Just screaming." _

"_Do you want to remember what happened that night?" _

"_Grandmamma is this about Mama, papa, and the others?" _

"_I'm sorry to say it is." _

"_They're not coming back are they?" _

"_I'm sorry but they're not." _

"_So I'm alone." _

"_No my dear you have me, we have each other," she told Anastasia with her grandmother hands around her. _

"_Now let's go on into town." In town, someone pumped into Anastasia. _

"_Oh I'm very sorry about that, I- Isabel?" _

"_I'm sorry do I know you?" _

"_Isabel it's me Rebecca." _

"_I'm sorry Miss but my name's Anastasia." _

"_Don't you remember helping me in Russia just last week." _

"_I've been here almost two mouths, I never was in Russia last week._

_So that was the last time I saw Isabel, boy I really do miss her. ___


	4. Chapter 4 BACK ON THE STREETS

_**Hi my name is Rebecca but this isn't about me. It's about a friend of mine, her name is Isabel. Now she's not from here. No she's not even human. If you don't believe me just let her story unfold in front of your own eyes or as they say.**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**HOME IN HEAVEN **_

"_**Isabel you're late, the meeting is about to start." **_

"_**I know I just lost track of time." **_

"_**Now that all of all us are here, we can get started with the meeting," Begin the head Angel. **_

"_**Now we need one Angel to go down to Earth, to keep an eye on a girl named Rebecca, any questions?" Asked the head Angel. **_

"_**Yes Annabel what is your question my?" She asked. **_

"_**Yes Maryann," Began Annabel. **_

"_**Why does one of us need to keep an eye on her?" she asked. **_

"_**That's a very good question," Began Maryann. **_

"_**The reason is, her mother always prayed that our Lord would send one of us to keep an eye on her." **_

"_**What's the matter with her anyway?" asked Rachel. **_

"_**She's in a gang, and her mother is scared for her life." **_

"_**So who's going to go?" asked another. **_

"_**That's good question," Began Maryann again. **_

"_**I've already thought of that, and I've chose someone who never been to Earth, at least not since she came to us almost two years ago, and that well be Isabel." **_

"_**Me!?" she asked in shock. **_

"_**Yes believe it or not it's your turn to go down to Earth, but Isabel the catch is, after your mission Rebecca want be able to see you anymore." **_

"_**Ok then when do I leave?" Isabel asked. **_

"_**As soon as you're ready come see me, and I'll show you were to go. Any questions," an hour later. " Any other question about why I'm sending Isabel? None? Ok the meeting's over ya'll may go," after she said that all the Angles just flew way, and lift Isabel by herself to think. An hour later **_

"_**Maryann I guess I'm ready to go to Earth," Isabel told her as she flew to a cloud where Maryann was. **_

"_**Ok just come with me Isabel," she told Isabel as she flew away. **_

"_**Wow where is this place?" Isabel asked as they both landed where Maryann did all her work for the Lord. **_

"_**This is St. Petersburg Russia, look Isabel that's Rebecca, she's the one who needs your help, now you will stay there as long as you're needed." **_

"_**As you wish Maryann." **_

"_**By the way Isabel," began Maryann as Isabel was flying away. **_

"_**I'll be keeping an eye on you, and what I've also heard about Rebecca is, she doesn't belong in that gang, she also very nice. She isn't anything like the people she hangs around with, now one last thing before you go Isabel. she's the only one who will be able to see your wings. So to everyone else, you'll pass as a normal human," began Maryann. **_

"_**Isabel you're an Angel, and we Angels can do anything we put our minds too. Now lesson to me Isabel, when you're down there you can't contact me, but I can and well contact you, now you take good care of your self Isabel." **_

"_**You too Maryann," they told each other giving one another a hug. **_

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_**GOING DOWN TO EARTH**_

"_**It most be five or maybe eight," she told herself. **_

"_**Do you know where the train station is?" asked an orphan. **_

"_**I'm sorry but I'm not from here, I wish I could help," said Isabel. **_

"_**That's ok Miss thanks anyway," said the Orphan walking away. **_

"_**Boy a really wish I could help that poor little girl," thought Isabel. **_

"_**Yes but she's not Rebecca," came a voice. **_

"_**What who said that?" **_

"_**Down here look at your bracelet." **_

"_**Oh hi Maryann." **_

"_**How are you doing down there Isabel?" **_

"_**So far so good I think," **_

"_**Isabel that's grate, Now look over there," started Maryann. **_

"_**That's Rebecca, she's the one who needs your help. Go on over and introduce yourself to her, I'll get back to you this evening," then al of a sudden Maryann was gone, so Isabel walked over to Rebecca. **_

"_**Hi I'm Isabel, and you are?" **_

"_**Oh hi, I'm Rebecca. So where are you from Isabel?" **_

"_**I'm from up north, so are you from here?" asked Isabel **_

"_**I sure am." Rebecca began. **_

"_**Can I ask you a question?" **_

"_**Yaw go right ahead, ask me anything." **_

"_**Ok, then what's up with those wings?" **_

"_**You'll never believe me." **_

"_**Oh yaw?" **_

"_**Yaw." **_

"_**Try me." **_

"_**Ok," Isabel began. **_

"_**Well," Isabel said with a gasp, remembering what Maryann told her. **_

"_**I'm an Angel, not just any Angel, your garden Angel." **_

"_**Oh yaw right, like you're my garden Angel," said Rebecca with a little laugh. **_

"_**I told you, you would never believe me," Isabel told her with a smile. **_

"_**If you're an Angel, can you teach me to be one?" **_

"_**Only if you teach me to be human." **_

"_**You got yourself a dill," said Rebecca shaking Isabel's hand. **_

"_**Now what do we do first?" **_

"_**Talk to your mother." **_

"_**Who me?" **_

"_**Yes you?" **_

"_**Why in the Hell should I?" **_

"_**Because your mother prayed to our Lord, that he would send one of his Angels, so she sent me." **_

"_**She? What do you mean she?" **_

"_**Her name's Maryann, she's the head Angel, she's the one who sent me."**_

"_**So there's more of you angels?"**_

"_**There sure is, you don't really believe in angels do you?" **_

"_**No not really, I mean I knew that other people believe in ya'll. In angels I mean, but I for one never did." **_

"_**So are you ready to go talk to your mother?" **_

"_**Yaw. I guess so, I mean if you go with me."**_

"_**Of course I will I mean that's what I was sent to do."**_

"_**Isabel it's almost 11:30 pm, so can we go see her tomorrow?" **_

"_**I didn't know what time it was, so yaw, we'll go see her tomorrow, goodnight Rebecca." **_

"_**Goodnight Isabel, oh and Isabel." **_

"_**Yes?" **_

"_**Welcome to Earth," said Rebecca with a smile, as she was falling asleep, all of a sudden. **_

"_**Isabel are you there?" **_

"_**I'm here Maryann." **_

"_**Can I speak to you for a minute please?" **_

"_**Yaw just a minute," she said as she walked out of the room where Rebecca was now a sleep. **_

"_**Now what did you want to speak to me about?" Asked Isabel walking outside the house. **_

"_**How's it going down there?" **_

"_**It's going better then I thought it would, we're going to speak to her mother tomorrow afternoon." **_

"_**We'll that sounds grate well done, I'm very proud of you. Well that's all I wanted to check on, I'll talk to you some more tomorrow, goodnight Isabel." "Goodnight Maryann."**_

_**CHAPTER THREE**___

_**GOING TO TALK TO HER MOTHER**_

"_So this is your home is it?" _

"_It was." _

"_Why did you leave anyway Rebecca?" _

"_They didn't understand me." _

"_So you lift home just because of that?" _

"_Pretty dumb right?" _

"_Boy I'll say, lesson to me Rebecca, I was killed by a dive by shooting. I would have gave anything, to take back the mean stuff I said to my parents." _

"_What did you say to them?" _

"_I was nineteen." _

"_Oh that kind of stuff." _

"_Yaw." _

"_But you got into Heaven." _

"_Yaw with the help of my parents razing me right, Rebecca it's thanks to my parents that I didn't end up in a gang like you. By the way, how old are you?" Asked Isabel as she and Rebecca walked up the street, where Rebecca grow up. _

"_I'm fifteen." _

"_You're only fifteen?" asked Isabel in surprised. _

"_Yaw so, what deferent's dose it make?" _

"_One other question, how old were you when you joined this gang?" _

"_I was only thirteen." _

"_Your first year as a teen, my father would have never spoken to me if I did something like that," said Isabel as she was talking to herself. _

"_Hum Isabel, this is where my parents live." _

"_Oh I knew that," began Isabel with a little laugh as she walked up the driveway to Rebecca's home, all of a sudden the door opened. _

"_Rebecca is that you?" _

"_Hi mother." _

"_Oh Rebecca it is you, thank God. _

"_Mother I would like you to meet Isabel, she's my-." _

"_She'll never believe you," Isabel told Rebecca with a smile." _

"_Isabel's your what?" asked her mother with a smile as well. _

"_Oh she's my best friend, Isabel meat my mother Rosemary Smith." _

"_It's nice to meet you Mrs. Smith." _

"_Please just Rose." _

"_Ok Rose." _

"_Thank you for bringing my daughter back home." _

"_I'm not home mother!" "_

_Calm down Rebecca." _

"_Right, I'm sorry mother. _

"_You see, Isabel and I we. I'm sorry mother, I need to talk to you." _

"_Is it anything I did?" asked Rose with them walking behind her, walking inside the house." _

"_No mother," began Rebecca sitting down on the couch. _

"_You see Is, I mean a friend of mine died a little while ago, and she told me before she died a little while ago, and she told me before she died, she wished she could tell her parents how much she loved them." _

"_What are you saying honey?" _

"_Mother what I'm saying is, mother I love you, I'm sorry if I haven't told you here lately, you're not mad at me are you?" _

"_Rebecca honey, you know I could never be mad at you." _

"_Hum mother, where's father?" Rebecca asked her mother as they hugged each other. _

"_Your father went missing a week ago." _

"_So nobody knows where he is? He's out on the streets?" _

"_It sounds like it." _

"_I'll see you soon mother." _

"_What in the world are you doing Rebecca?" _

"_Isabel my father's out there somewhere, I have to find him!" _

"_Ok Rebecca just take it easy, I'll help you." _

"_Isabel you're the greatest." _

"_Oh I'm not that grate, that's what I'm here for, to help people like you," Isabel told Rebecca as they hugged. _

"_Ok mother I'll be back after we, I mean, I find father." _

"_Promise honey?" _

"_Rose I give you my word, that she'll be home after she fines her father." "Ok I trust you." _

"_Then let's go find him." _

"_You two be safe, and I'll see ya'll later," said her mother, as Rebecca and Isabel walked down the sidewalk. _

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

_**BACK ON THE STREETS**_

"_Rebecca do you even know what, you're going to do if your father is in trouble?" _

"_Oh Isabel I pray to God I do," a minute later. _

"_Isabel what in the world, are you doing letting her go back out on the streets!?" _

"_Maryann trust me it's not my idea." _

"_Isabel you're the garden Angel not her!" _

"_Hi you must be Maryann, I'm Rebecca." _

"_Yaw I know who you are, I'm the one who sent Isabel to you." _

"_Oh right. Maryann, Isabel told me that she died of a drive by shooting, and she also told me that, if she could do anything over again she would tell her parents how mush she loved them." _

"_So what did you learn by that?" _

"_I learned that you don't have much time here on earth." _

"_So what are you going to do?" _

"_As soon as I fined my father, I'm leaving the streets for good." _

"_That's my girl, Isabel. Yes Maryann?" _

"_You're doing just what you were sent down there to do, and I'm very proud of you." _

"_Thank you Maryann." _

"_I'll check back with you in a little bit, take care of your self Isabel." _

"_You too Maryann by." _

"_Oh by the way Isabel." _

"_Yaw Maryann?" _

"_Be careful, and good luck." _

"_Thanks I'll need it," said Isabel with a little laugh. _

"_Isabel, Isabel!" _

"_What's the, Rebecca?" _

"_Look Isabel." _

"_What? I don't see anything." _

"_Just look at that movie theater." _

"_What?" _

"_You still don't see him?" _

"_See who Rebecca?" _

"_Isabel you don't see the man standing by the door underneath the movie sine." _

"_Hay you look like your father, don't you Rebecca?" _

"_Yaw why?" _

"_Because I see someone who looks like you." _

"_How do you know Isabel?" _

"_He's walking this way," all of a sudden. _

"_Rebecca is that you dear?" _

"_Father? It is you, Father!" said Rebecca running up and hugging her father. "Father I would like you to meet Isabel, she's _

_My-" _

"_Remember he would never believe you," Isabel told her in a whisper. _

"_Right I almost forgot, father this is my new friend Isabel." _

"_Isabel is your last name Rolf?" _

"_Well yes it I, why?" _

"_I know your father." _

"_How do you know my father?" _

"_Your father and I were good friends in school, when we were younger before they moved to the states that is." _

"_We were also good friends with Tsar Nicolas." _

"_Ya'll knew Tsar Nicholas?" _

"_Shrew did." _

"_I still don't understand, how do you still know my father?" _

"_He comes to visit every now and again." _

"_He come to visit, so this is where he comes when he tells us he has a biasness trip," said Isabel to herself. _

"_Answer me this father, why did leave home?" _

"_I just lift home to find you, and take you home with me." _

"_How long have you been looking for me father?" _

"_For almost two weeks," her father told her as they were walking away. "Father you were no where near my gang," said Rebecca with a laugh, all of a sudden Rebecca fillet herself being pulled away from her father and Isabel." "What Draco!" _

"_I only have one question for you Rebecca." _

"_What's that Draco?" _

"_What in the Hell are you doing with that man?! You belong to me!" _

"_She belongs to no one, but herself," said Isabel as she pulled Rebecca away from him. _

"_Come back and be mine Rebecca, or he gets it!" Draco told her as one of the members put a gone to her fathers head. _

"_Father!" _

"_Don't worry about me honey, just go with him." _

"_It's ok Rebecca I'll find you," Isabel told her in a whisper. _

"_Let's go men, we have who we came for!" said Draco pulling Rebecca by the rest, an hour later at Rebecca's parents house. _

"_John I still can't believe you let them take her!" _

"_Isabel can I talk to you for a minute please?" _

"_Yaw just a minute Maryann," opening the door. _

"_Oh I'm sorry Miss I'm here to see John." _

"_Oh he's here, hum John someone's here to see you." _

"_Thanks, Thomas old friend how've you bean?" _

"_John don't worry we'll get your daughter back." _

"_I know, thanks my dear," said John with a smile. _

"_I bit you're happy Thomas." _

"_What a bought John?" _

"_Well seeing your daughter of course." _

"_John, Isabel died almost a year ago," around the balding. _

"_Ok I'm back, sorry about that Maryann." _

"_That's quite alright Isabel, now where's Rebecca?" _

"_Draco, the gang leader took her." _

"_And you just lit him!?" _

"_I couldn't help it Maryann." _

"_How long ago did this happen?" _

"_Just an hour ago." _

"_Ok then we still have time." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_What I mean Isabel," began Maryann. _

"_If we don't hurry Rebecca will be killed." _

"_She will be what?" _

"_You heard me right Isabel," all of a sudden. _

"_Isabel." _

"_Yes?" Began Isabel putting a rest behind her back._

"_I didn't mean to scare you dear." _

"_That's quite alright John," said Isabel with a smile. _

"_Isabel honey do you know this man?" _

"_He dose seam far miler, why?" _

"_Isabel he's your father." _

"_I'm sorry about what my friend is putting you though. But you see my dear, my wife and I, we just lost our only little girl from a drive by shooting, come to think of it, you do look just like her," he said looking into her eyes. _

"_You have my wife's eyes, but how can that be? My daughter is dead." "Things are not always what they seem." _

"_My little girl use to say the same thing." _

"_My father laughed the same way, what father?" _

"_Isabel, oh my little Isabel." _

"_Father." _

"_I missed you so mush." _

"_I missed you father," they told one another as they hugged. _

"_Why didn't you ever come home honey? It's not to late, you can go home with me next Saturday." _

"_I would love to, you know I would, but I can't." _

"_Why not?" _

"_Father I just can't, I'm sorry, I need to go somewhere," she told her father with a tear in her eye. _

"_Isabel are you there?" _

"_I'm here Maryann, sorry about that," said Isabel rubbing her eye. _

"_Isabel what's the matter?" _

"_Nothing's the matter, why do you ask?" _

"_You're crying that why, now what's the matter?" _

"_I just saw my father for the first time since the day I died." _

"_I didn't think you remembered your father Isabel, and I'm very sorry about what happened that afternoon almost a year ago." _

"_Why should you be sorry Maryann?" _

"_Isabel I was your garden Angel." _

"_I'm sorry you were my what?" _

"_I was your garden Angel, and I'm sorry to say that I was sorry to say that I was the cause of your death." _

"_How were you the cause of my death?" _

"_Because that built wasn't meant for you." _

"_Who was it meant for you then?" "It was meant for your father." _

"_Why?" _

"_It was his time, we knew that, that day was coming." _

"_So you sent me down here to redo what happened to me?" _

"_No, Rebecca really dose need your help, so that's why I sent you." _

"_You know what Maryann, send another Angel down, I'm through!" said Isabel before she throw her bracelet down. _

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

_**GITTING HER BACK SAFLY**_

_Back in the gang. _

"_What in the Hell were you doing with him? You belong to me!" Draco said as he slapped her across the face. _

"_I've already told you, he's my father," she told him as she hilled her face with a tear in hear eye. _

"_Stay here Rebecca, I'll be back here after while." That night. _

"_Did you get anything to eat yet?" _

"_No, not yet." _

"_Ok just a minute, I'll get you something." _

"_A little while later. _

"_Here you go Rebecca," said Draco walking back into the room. _

"_Here's something to drink." An hour later. "Mmmm, thanks Draco," Rebecca said giving him the plate. _

"_Now there's one other thing I want you to do." _

"_What's that Draco?" _

"_Take off your clothes, and get into that bed." _

"_What? You got to be joking," said Rebecca with a little laugh, all of a sudden. _

"_Do I look like I'm joking!?" Asked Draco pointing a gone at Rebecca, all of a sudden. _

"_Rebecca pull your skirt back up, and Draco." _

"_Yes?" _

"_Release Rebecca!" _

"_NO! She belongs to me!" _

"_You see Draco Thomas began walking in. _

"_Who in the Hell do you think you are!?"_

"_He thinks he's my father," began Isabel walking in behind Thomas, and he's right," Isabel told him giving her father a smile. _

"_Where's my father Isabel?" Asked Rebecca backing up to her. _

"_He went to get the police." Isabel told Rebecca putting her hands on Rebecca's shoulder, all of a sudden. _

"_This is the police, we got the house sounded, come out with your hands up!" six people came out of the house, then all of a sudden another six came out. "Watch one of you is Draco?" The police asked the ones who came out. _

"_I'll ask one more time." began the chief of Police. _

"_Watch one of you is Draco?" _

"_He's still inside," said one of them, who the Police was putting in one of the cars. _

"_Caption!" _

"_Yes sir?" _

"_Take some men and go find Draco." _

"_Yes sir." the Caption took six officers with him. _

"_You three look down here, you three come with me, we'll look upstairs." Upstairs, all the doors were closed but one, so they checked that room first. They found Isabel, Rebecca, and Thomas, Isabel seemed like she just got done untying he self, and was now untying Rebecca, Thomas was still lying on the floor tied up. _

"_Is there anyone else?" _

"_Just my father by the window." _

"_It's ok maim we'll get your father free, do ya'll know where-." all of a sudden. _

"_Watch out he's right behind you, he has a gone!" _

"_Now sir take it easy, we're here to help, now are you Draco?" _

"_Why do you want to know!" _

"_We're here to help that's all, now is your name Draco?" The Caption asked again. _

"_Yes it is," he told them putting his gone on the floor. _

"_Then I'm sorry to say that, Draco you're under arrest." _

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

_**LOSSING A FATHER**_

_Outside the house. "Do you know those three?" Asked the chief of Police. _

"_I do, Rebecca!" _

"_Father!" They both yelled as they ran to each other. _

"_Oh my little Rebecca, are you ok?" _

"_John asked as he hugged and kissed her. _

"_I'm fine father, I might still be tied up if it wasn't for Isabel." _

"_Then I owe you a lot for saving my daughter," said John giving Isabel a smile. _

"_You don't owe me anything John, now that I have my father back." _

"_Oh yaw, here you go Isabel." "_

_What, mothers bracelet," said Isabel as her father handed it to her, then all of a sudden __**BANG! **__Everything seemed to go quieted as Isabel's father fill to the ground. _

"_Father!" _

"_It's ok Isabel honey, I'll be ok," Thomas told her with a smile. _

"_Your mother would be proud of you." _

"_I love you father." _

"_I love you too baby girl." _

"_Father?! Father! No don't leave me!" Isabel said trying to wake him up. _

"_I'm sorry maim, there's nothing lift to do." _

"_Isabel I'm sorry, your father's gone." Rebecca said trying to comfort her, just as Isabel remembered she was an Angel. The next morning they had a funeral for him. An hour later as everyone was leaving, Isabel just stayed there looking down at her fathers craven. All of a sudden, people to this day still say that they saw wings on Isabel's back. Right before she vanished into thin air, but before she did Rebecca walked up and asked. _

"_What's going on Isabel?" _

"_Rebecca I'm sorry, but I have to go," Isabel to her still looking down. _

"_But Isabel, you to me that you would teach me how to be an Angel." "Rebecca take it easy, I already taught you everything." _

"_What? You did?" _

"_Yaw, everything I did was to show you that being an Angel isn't as easy it looks," then all of a sudden the saw a write light coming out from the sky. __**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

_**GOING HOME**_

"_What's going on Isabel?" _

"_I need to go now." _

"_But you can't go Isabel." _

"_I need to, my time here is up." _

"_But Isabel!" _

"_Rebecca lesson to me, you were doing jus fine, and now that you're out of the gang you'll be even beater, I'll miss you Rebecca." _

"_I'll miss you too Isabel." _

"_Take good care of your self." _

"_You do the same Rebecca," they told one another as they hugged. _

"_Now even though you can't see us, doesn't mean we're not there, said Isabel walking into the light, all of a sudden Isabel vanished. All of a sudden. "I'm very proud of you Isabel, you finished you mission way before you had too, I sent you down two weeks ago, Now this is the scent week, you got it done in a week, none of the other Angel ever did, you're the first, as I said before, I'll say it again, well done," Maryann told her as she hugged Isabel. "Oh by the way, there's someone who's here to see you." _

"_What father?" "I told you I'll be ok Isabel," Thomas told her as he hugged her. _

"_Now Isabel," began Maryann putting an arm around Thomas's neck. _

"_Let's take our new member home, shell we," right after that they were in the middle of the crowed of Angels. _

"_Come on quite down Isabel, and I would like ya'll to meet someone, so come on quite down, we would like ya'll to meet Isabel's father, Thomas!" "Welcome Thomas!" _

"_Than you everyone," as Maryann took Isabel aside to talk. _

"_Isabel it's time I told why I sent you down to earth." "_

_That's ok Maryann, I figured it out when I was looking at his craven." _

"_You figured it out did ya?" _

"_Yaw, you sent me back not for Rebecca, but to take him away." _

"_Isabel you're only half right, I did send you down for Rebecca, I didn't know your father was going to be there, Isabel before you came into the light your father, and I were talking about it. Nobody knows what happened to the Tsar and his family, people think that the youngest daughter is still a life." "What do you want me to do, find her take her back to her grandmothers?" "No nothing like that Isabel." _

"_Then what do you want me to do then?" _

"_Go back down, not to Russia but to Pares. You'll look, sound, and acted like her." _

"_But what about my wings Maryann?" _

"_Oh you won't be an Angel anymore, but human again." _

"_But why?" _

"_I just thought I should give you a new life." _

"_How long am I going to stay there this time?" _

"_Just until your time's up." _

"_When do I leave?" "Right now." _

"_Ok why not." _

"_Take good care of yourself Isabel." _

"_You do the same."_

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**___

_**BACK TO EARTH**_

_Before Isabel knew it she was waking up in her grandmothers home. "Good morning my little Anastasia," said her grandmother walking in with two lady's maids on each side. _

"_How did you sleep my dear?" _

"_Fine, but I had a strange dream," she began sitting up in bed, as her breakfast chary and the other lady's maid was opening the shades. _

"_So tell me about your dream." _

"_Well grandmamma my dream was me as an Angel, my name was I think they called me Isabel, do you think it's possible grandmamma?" _

"_Anything's possible my dear." Her grandmother told her kissing her on the forehead. _

"_Now come on get up, get dressed, and we'll go into town. _

"_One thing grandmamma." _

"_Anything my dear," said her grandmother, as Anastasia was getting up out of bed. _

"_Have you heard anything on Mama, Papa, or any of the others?" Anastasia asked as she was chancing out of her night cloths. _

"_No I'm sorry to say there's no word from them at all, but maybe soon my dear." _

"_Grandmamma at least I'm here with you," Anastasia told her grandmother walking out behind the curtain." _

"_Yes you're right, you are here with me. I thank Good everyday since you were brought back to me, I pray that the others are ok as well, but all that matters is that you're a life, and seeing the woman you have become, brings me back the joy I thought I could never fill again, now I have a question for you." _

"_Anything grandmamma." _

"_Do you have any memories about that night?" _

"_Only nightmares that's it." _

"_What kind of nightmares?" _

"_Just screaming." _

"_Do you want to remember what happened that night?" _

"_Grandmamma is this about Mama, papa, and the others?" _

"_I'm sorry to say it is." _

"_They're not coming back are they?" _

"_I'm sorry but they're not." _

"_So I'm alone." _

"_No my dear you have me, we have each other," she told Anastasia with her grandmother hands around her. _

"_Now let's go on into town." In town, someone pumped into Anastasia. _

"_Oh I'm very sorry about that, I- Isabel?" _

"_I'm sorry do I know you?" _

"_Isabel it's me Rebecca." _

"_I'm sorry Miss but my name's Anastasia." _

"_Don't you remember helping me in Russia just last week." _

"_I've been here almost two mouths, I never was in Russia last week._

_So that was the last time I saw Isabel, boy I really do miss her. ___


	5. Chapter 5 GITTING HER BACK SAFLY

_**Hi my name is Rebecca but this isn't about me. It's about a friend of mine, her name is Isabel. Now she's not from here. No she's not even human. If you don't believe me just let her story unfold in front of your own eyes or as they say.**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**HOME IN HEAVEN **_

"_**Isabel you're late, the meeting is about to start." **_

"_**I know I just lost track of time." **_

"_**Now that all of all us are here, we can get started with the meeting," Begin the head Angel. **_

"_**Now we need one Angel to go down to Earth, to keep an eye on a girl named Rebecca, any questions?" Asked the head Angel. **_

"_**Yes Annabel what is your question my?" She asked. **_

"_**Yes Maryann," Began Annabel. **_

"_**Why does one of us need to keep an eye on her?" she asked. **_

"_**That's a very good question," Began Maryann. **_

"_**The reason is, her mother always prayed that our Lord would send one of us to keep an eye on her." **_

"_**What's the matter with her anyway?" asked Rachel. **_

"_**She's in a gang, and her mother is scared for her life." **_

"_**So who's going to go?" asked another. **_

"_**That's good question," Began Maryann again. **_

"_**I've already thought of that, and I've chose someone who never been to Earth, at least not since she came to us almost two years ago, and that well be Isabel." **_

"_**Me!?" she asked in shock. **_

"_**Yes believe it or not it's your turn to go down to Earth, but Isabel the catch is, after your mission Rebecca want be able to see you anymore." **_

"_**Ok then when do I leave?" Isabel asked. **_

"_**As soon as you're ready come see me, and I'll show you were to go. Any questions," an hour later. " Any other question about why I'm sending Isabel? None? Ok the meeting's over ya'll may go," after she said that all the Angles just flew way, and lift Isabel by herself to think. An hour later **_

"_**Maryann I guess I'm ready to go to Earth," Isabel told her as she flew to a cloud where Maryann was. **_

"_**Ok just come with me Isabel," she told Isabel as she flew away. **_

"_**Wow where is this place?" Isabel asked as they both landed where Maryann did all her work for the Lord. **_

"_**This is St. Petersburg Russia, look Isabel that's Rebecca, she's the one who needs your help, now you will stay there as long as you're needed." **_

"_**As you wish Maryann." **_

"_**By the way Isabel," began Maryann as Isabel was flying away. **_

"_**I'll be keeping an eye on you, and what I've also heard about Rebecca is, she doesn't belong in that gang, she also very nice. She isn't anything like the people she hangs around with, now one last thing before you go Isabel. she's the only one who will be able to see your wings. So to everyone else, you'll pass as a normal human," began Maryann. **_

"_**Isabel you're an Angel, and we Angels can do anything we put our minds too. Now lesson to me Isabel, when you're down there you can't contact me, but I can and well contact you, now you take good care of your self Isabel." **_

"_**You too Maryann," they told each other giving one another a hug. **_

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_**GOING DOWN TO EARTH**_

"_**It most be five or maybe eight," she told herself. **_

"_**Do you know where the train station is?" asked an orphan. **_

"_**I'm sorry but I'm not from here, I wish I could help," said Isabel. **_

"_**That's ok Miss thanks anyway," said the Orphan walking away. **_

"_**Boy a really wish I could help that poor little girl," thought Isabel. **_

"_**Yes but she's not Rebecca," came a voice. **_

"_**What who said that?" **_

"_**Down here look at your bracelet." **_

"_**Oh hi Maryann." **_

"_**How are you doing down there Isabel?" **_

"_**So far so good I think," **_

"_**Isabel that's grate, Now look over there," started Maryann. **_

"_**That's Rebecca, she's the one who needs your help. Go on over and introduce yourself to her, I'll get back to you this evening," then al of a sudden Maryann was gone, so Isabel walked over to Rebecca. **_

"_**Hi I'm Isabel, and you are?" **_

"_**Oh hi, I'm Rebecca. So where are you from Isabel?" **_

"_**I'm from up north, so are you from here?" asked Isabel **_

"_**I sure am." Rebecca began. **_

"_**Can I ask you a question?" **_

"_**Yaw go right ahead, ask me anything." **_

"_**Ok, then what's up with those wings?" **_

"_**You'll never believe me." **_

"_**Oh yaw?" **_

"_**Yaw." **_

"_**Try me." **_

"_**Ok," Isabel began. **_

"_**Well," Isabel said with a gasp, remembering what Maryann told her. **_

"_**I'm an Angel, not just any Angel, your garden Angel." **_

"_**Oh yaw right, like you're my garden Angel," said Rebecca with a little laugh. **_

"_**I told you, you would never believe me," Isabel told her with a smile. **_

"_**If you're an Angel, can you teach me to be one?" **_

"_**Only if you teach me to be human." **_

"_**You got yourself a dill," said Rebecca shaking Isabel's hand. **_

"_**Now what do we do first?" **_

"_**Talk to your mother." **_

"_**Who me?" **_

"_**Yes you?" **_

"_**Why in the Hell should I?" **_

"_**Because your mother prayed to our Lord, that he would send one of his Angels, so she sent me." **_

"_**She? What do you mean she?" **_

"_**Her name's Maryann, she's the head Angel, she's the one who sent me."**_

"_**So there's more of you angels?"**_

"_**There sure is, you don't really believe in angels do you?" **_

"_**No not really, I mean I knew that other people believe in ya'll. In angels I mean, but I for one never did." **_

"_**So are you ready to go talk to your mother?" **_

"_**Yaw. I guess so, I mean if you go with me."**_

"_**Of course I will I mean that's what I was sent to do."**_

"_**Isabel it's almost 11:30 pm, so can we go see her tomorrow?" **_

"_**I didn't know what time it was, so yaw, we'll go see her tomorrow, goodnight Rebecca." **_

"_**Goodnight Isabel, oh and Isabel." **_

"_**Yes?" **_

"_**Welcome to Earth," said Rebecca with a smile, as she was falling asleep, all of a sudden. **_

"_**Isabel are you there?" **_

"_**I'm here Maryann." **_

"_**Can I speak to you for a minute please?" **_

"_**Yaw just a minute," she said as she walked out of the room where Rebecca was now a sleep. **_

"_**Now what did you want to speak to me about?" Asked Isabel walking outside the house. **_

"_**How's it going down there?" **_

"_**It's going better then I thought it would, we're going to speak to her mother tomorrow afternoon." **_

"_**We'll that sounds grate well done, I'm very proud of you. Well that's all I wanted to check on, I'll talk to you some more tomorrow, goodnight Isabel." "Goodnight Maryann."**_

_**CHAPTER THREE**___

_**GOING TO TALK TO HER MOTHER**_

"_So this is your home is it?" _

"_It was." _

"_Why did you leave anyway Rebecca?" _

"_They didn't understand me." _

"_So you lift home just because of that?" _

"_Pretty dumb right?" _

"_Boy I'll say, lesson to me Rebecca, I was killed by a dive by shooting. I would have gave anything, to take back the mean stuff I said to my parents." _

"_What did you say to them?" _

"_I was nineteen." _

"_Oh that kind of stuff." _

"_Yaw." _

"_But you got into Heaven." _

"_Yaw with the help of my parents razing me right, Rebecca it's thanks to my parents that I didn't end up in a gang like you. By the way, how old are you?" Asked Isabel as she and Rebecca walked up the street, where Rebecca grow up. _

"_I'm fifteen." _

"_You're only fifteen?" asked Isabel in surprised. _

"_Yaw so, what deferent's dose it make?" _

"_One other question, how old were you when you joined this gang?" _

"_I was only thirteen." _

"_Your first year as a teen, my father would have never spoken to me if I did something like that," said Isabel as she was talking to herself. _

"_Hum Isabel, this is where my parents live." _

"_Oh I knew that," began Isabel with a little laugh as she walked up the driveway to Rebecca's home, all of a sudden the door opened. _

"_Rebecca is that you?" _

"_Hi mother." _

"_Oh Rebecca it is you, thank God. _

"_Mother I would like you to meet Isabel, she's my-." _

"_She'll never believe you," Isabel told Rebecca with a smile." _

"_Isabel's your what?" asked her mother with a smile as well. _

"_Oh she's my best friend, Isabel meat my mother Rosemary Smith." _

"_It's nice to meet you Mrs. Smith." _

"_Please just Rose." _

"_Ok Rose." _

"_Thank you for bringing my daughter back home." _

"_I'm not home mother!" "_

_Calm down Rebecca." _

"_Right, I'm sorry mother. _

"_You see, Isabel and I we. I'm sorry mother, I need to talk to you." _

"_Is it anything I did?" asked Rose with them walking behind her, walking inside the house." _

"_No mother," began Rebecca sitting down on the couch. _

"_You see Is, I mean a friend of mine died a little while ago, and she told me before she died a little while ago, and she told me before she died, she wished she could tell her parents how much she loved them." _

"_What are you saying honey?" _

"_Mother what I'm saying is, mother I love you, I'm sorry if I haven't told you here lately, you're not mad at me are you?" _

"_Rebecca honey, you know I could never be mad at you." _

"_Hum mother, where's father?" Rebecca asked her mother as they hugged each other. _

"_Your father went missing a week ago." _

"_So nobody knows where he is? He's out on the streets?" _

"_It sounds like it." _

"_I'll see you soon mother." _

"_What in the world are you doing Rebecca?" _

"_Isabel my father's out there somewhere, I have to find him!" _

"_Ok Rebecca just take it easy, I'll help you." _

"_Isabel you're the greatest." _

"_Oh I'm not that grate, that's what I'm here for, to help people like you," Isabel told Rebecca as they hugged. _

"_Ok mother I'll be back after we, I mean, I find father." _

"_Promise honey?" _

"_Rose I give you my word, that she'll be home after she fines her father." "Ok I trust you." _

"_Then let's go find him." _

"_You two be safe, and I'll see ya'll later," said her mother, as Rebecca and Isabel walked down the sidewalk. _

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

_**BACK ON THE STREETS**_

"_Rebecca do you even know what, you're going to do if your father is in trouble?" _

"_Oh Isabel I pray to God I do," a minute later. _

"_Isabel what in the world, are you doing letting her go back out on the streets!?" _

"_Maryann trust me it's not my idea." _

"_Isabel you're the garden Angel not her!" _

"_Hi you must be Maryann, I'm Rebecca." _

"_Yaw I know who you are, I'm the one who sent Isabel to you." _

"_Oh right. Maryann, Isabel told me that she died of a drive by shooting, and she also told me that, if she could do anything over again she would tell her parents how mush she loved them." _

"_So what did you learn by that?" _

"_I learned that you don't have much time here on earth." _

"_So what are you going to do?" _

"_As soon as I fined my father, I'm leaving the streets for good." _

"_That's my girl, Isabel. Yes Maryann?" _

"_You're doing just what you were sent down there to do, and I'm very proud of you." _

"_Thank you Maryann." _

"_I'll check back with you in a little bit, take care of your self Isabel." _

"_You too Maryann by." _

"_Oh by the way Isabel." _

"_Yaw Maryann?" _

"_Be careful, and good luck." _

"_Thanks I'll need it," said Isabel with a little laugh. _

"_Isabel, Isabel!" _

"_What's the, Rebecca?" _

"_Look Isabel." _

"_What? I don't see anything." _

"_Just look at that movie theater." _

"_What?" _

"_You still don't see him?" _

"_See who Rebecca?" _

"_Isabel you don't see the man standing by the door underneath the movie sine." _

"_Hay you look like your father, don't you Rebecca?" _

"_Yaw why?" _

"_Because I see someone who looks like you." _

"_How do you know Isabel?" _

"_He's walking this way," all of a sudden. _

"_Rebecca is that you dear?" _

"_Father? It is you, Father!" said Rebecca running up and hugging her father. "Father I would like you to meet Isabel, she's _

_My-" _

"_Remember he would never believe you," Isabel told her in a whisper. _

"_Right I almost forgot, father this is my new friend Isabel." _

"_Isabel is your last name Rolf?" _

"_Well yes it I, why?" _

"_I know your father." _

"_How do you know my father?" _

"_Your father and I were good friends in school, when we were younger before they moved to the states that is." _

"_We were also good friends with Tsar Nicolas." _

"_Ya'll knew Tsar Nicholas?" _

"_Shrew did." _

"_I still don't understand, how do you still know my father?" _

"_He comes to visit every now and again." _

"_He come to visit, so this is where he comes when he tells us he has a biasness trip," said Isabel to herself. _

"_Answer me this father, why did leave home?" _

"_I just lift home to find you, and take you home with me." _

"_How long have you been looking for me father?" _

"_For almost two weeks," her father told her as they were walking away. "Father you were no where near my gang," said Rebecca with a laugh, all of a sudden Rebecca fillet herself being pulled away from her father and Isabel." "What Draco!" _

"_I only have one question for you Rebecca." _

"_What's that Draco?" _

"_What in the Hell are you doing with that man?! You belong to me!" _

"_She belongs to no one, but herself," said Isabel as she pulled Rebecca away from him. _

"_Come back and be mine Rebecca, or he gets it!" Draco told her as one of the members put a gone to her fathers head. _

"_Father!" _

"_Don't worry about me honey, just go with him." _

"_It's ok Rebecca I'll find you," Isabel told her in a whisper. _

"_Let's go men, we have who we came for!" said Draco pulling Rebecca by the rest, an hour later at Rebecca's parents house. _

"_John I still can't believe you let them take her!" _

"_Isabel can I talk to you for a minute please?" _

"_Yaw just a minute Maryann," opening the door. _

"_Oh I'm sorry Miss I'm here to see John." _

"_Oh he's here, hum John someone's here to see you." _

"_Thanks, Thomas old friend how've you bean?" _

"_John don't worry we'll get your daughter back." _

"_I know, thanks my dear," said John with a smile. _

"_I bit you're happy Thomas." _

"_What a bought John?" _

"_Well seeing your daughter of course." _

"_John, Isabel died almost a year ago," around the balding. _

"_Ok I'm back, sorry about that Maryann." _

"_That's quite alright Isabel, now where's Rebecca?" _

"_Draco, the gang leader took her." _

"_And you just lit him!?" _

"_I couldn't help it Maryann." _

"_How long ago did this happen?" _

"_Just an hour ago." _

"_Ok then we still have time." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_What I mean Isabel," began Maryann. _

"_If we don't hurry Rebecca will be killed." _

"_She will be what?" _

"_You heard me right Isabel," all of a sudden. _

"_Isabel." _

"_Yes?" Began Isabel putting a rest behind her back._

"_I didn't mean to scare you dear." _

"_That's quite alright John," said Isabel with a smile. _

"_Isabel honey do you know this man?" _

"_He dose seam far miler, why?" _

"_Isabel he's your father." _

"_I'm sorry about what my friend is putting you though. But you see my dear, my wife and I, we just lost our only little girl from a drive by shooting, come to think of it, you do look just like her," he said looking into her eyes. _

"_You have my wife's eyes, but how can that be? My daughter is dead." "Things are not always what they seem." _

"_My little girl use to say the same thing." _

"_My father laughed the same way, what father?" _

"_Isabel, oh my little Isabel." _

"_Father." _

"_I missed you so mush." _

"_I missed you father," they told one another as they hugged. _

"_Why didn't you ever come home honey? It's not to late, you can go home with me next Saturday." _

"_I would love to, you know I would, but I can't." _

"_Why not?" _

"_Father I just can't, I'm sorry, I need to go somewhere," she told her father with a tear in her eye. _

"_Isabel are you there?" _

"_I'm here Maryann, sorry about that," said Isabel rubbing her eye. _

"_Isabel what's the matter?" _

"_Nothing's the matter, why do you ask?" _

"_You're crying that why, now what's the matter?" _

"_I just saw my father for the first time since the day I died." _

"_I didn't think you remembered your father Isabel, and I'm very sorry about what happened that afternoon almost a year ago." _

"_Why should you be sorry Maryann?" _

"_Isabel I was your garden Angel." _

"_I'm sorry you were my what?" _

"_I was your garden Angel, and I'm sorry to say that I was sorry to say that I was the cause of your death." _

"_How were you the cause of my death?" _

"_Because that built wasn't meant for you." _

"_Who was it meant for you then?" "It was meant for your father." _

"_Why?" _

"_It was his time, we knew that, that day was coming." _

"_So you sent me down here to redo what happened to me?" _

"_No, Rebecca really dose need your help, so that's why I sent you." _

"_You know what Maryann, send another Angel down, I'm through!" said Isabel before she throw her bracelet down. _

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

_**GITTING HER BACK SAFLY**_

_Back in the gang. _

"_What in the Hell were you doing with him? You belong to me!" Draco said as he slapped her across the face. _

"_I've already told you, he's my father," she told him as she hilled her face with a tear in hear eye. _

"_Stay here Rebecca, I'll be back here after while." That night. _

"_Did you get anything to eat yet?" _

"_No, not yet." _

"_Ok just a minute, I'll get you something." _

"_A little while later. _

"_Here you go Rebecca," said Draco walking back into the room. _

"_Here's something to drink." An hour later. "Mmmm, thanks Draco," Rebecca said giving him the plate. _

"_Now there's one other thing I want you to do." _

"_What's that Draco?" _

"_Take off your clothes, and get into that bed." _

"_What? You got to be joking," said Rebecca with a little laugh, all of a sudden. _

"_Do I look like I'm joking!?" Asked Draco pointing a gone at Rebecca, all of a sudden. _

"_Rebecca pull your skirt back up, and Draco." _

"_Yes?" _

"_Release Rebecca!" _

"_NO! She belongs to me!" _

"_You see Draco Thomas began walking in. _

"_Who in the Hell do you think you are!?"_

"_He thinks he's my father," began Isabel walking in behind Thomas, and he's right," Isabel told him giving her father a smile. _

"_Where's my father Isabel?" Asked Rebecca backing up to her. _

"_He went to get the police." Isabel told Rebecca putting her hands on Rebecca's shoulder, all of a sudden. _

"_This is the police, we got the house sounded, come out with your hands up!" six people came out of the house, then all of a sudden another six came out. "Watch one of you is Draco?" The police asked the ones who came out. _

"_I'll ask one more time." began the chief of Police. _

"_Watch one of you is Draco?" _

"_He's still inside," said one of them, who the Police was putting in one of the cars. _

"_Caption!" _

"_Yes sir?" _

"_Take some men and go find Draco." _

"_Yes sir." the Caption took six officers with him. _

"_You three look down here, you three come with me, we'll look upstairs." Upstairs, all the doors were closed but one, so they checked that room first. They found Isabel, Rebecca, and Thomas, Isabel seemed like she just got done untying he self, and was now untying Rebecca, Thomas was still lying on the floor tied up. _

"_Is there anyone else?" _

"_Just my father by the window." _

"_It's ok maim we'll get your father free, do ya'll know where-." all of a sudden. _

"_Watch out he's right behind you, he has a gone!" _

"_Now sir take it easy, we're here to help, now are you Draco?" _

"_Why do you want to know!" _

"_We're here to help that's all, now is your name Draco?" The Caption asked again. _

"_Yes it is," he told them putting his gone on the floor. _

"_Then I'm sorry to say that, Draco you're under arrest." _

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

_**LOSSING A FATHER**_

_Outside the house. "Do you know those three?" Asked the chief of Police. _

"_I do, Rebecca!" _

"_Father!" They both yelled as they ran to each other. _

"_Oh my little Rebecca, are you ok?" _

"_John asked as he hugged and kissed her. _

"_I'm fine father, I might still be tied up if it wasn't for Isabel." _

"_Then I owe you a lot for saving my daughter," said John giving Isabel a smile. _

"_You don't owe me anything John, now that I have my father back." _

"_Oh yaw, here you go Isabel." "_

_What, mothers bracelet," said Isabel as her father handed it to her, then all of a sudden __**BANG! **__Everything seemed to go quieted as Isabel's father fill to the ground. _

"_Father!" _

"_It's ok Isabel honey, I'll be ok," Thomas told her with a smile. _

"_Your mother would be proud of you." _

"_I love you father." _

"_I love you too baby girl." _

"_Father?! Father! No don't leave me!" Isabel said trying to wake him up. _

"_I'm sorry maim, there's nothing lift to do." _

"_Isabel I'm sorry, your father's gone." Rebecca said trying to comfort her, just as Isabel remembered she was an Angel. The next morning they had a funeral for him. An hour later as everyone was leaving, Isabel just stayed there looking down at her fathers craven. All of a sudden, people to this day still say that they saw wings on Isabel's back. Right before she vanished into thin air, but before she did Rebecca walked up and asked. _

"_What's going on Isabel?" _

"_Rebecca I'm sorry, but I have to go," Isabel to her still looking down. _

"_But Isabel, you to me that you would teach me how to be an Angel." "Rebecca take it easy, I already taught you everything." _

"_What? You did?" _

"_Yaw, everything I did was to show you that being an Angel isn't as easy it looks," then all of a sudden the saw a write light coming out from the sky. __**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

_**GOING HOME**_

"_What's going on Isabel?" _

"_I need to go now." _

"_But you can't go Isabel." _

"_I need to, my time here is up." _

"_But Isabel!" _

"_Rebecca lesson to me, you were doing jus fine, and now that you're out of the gang you'll be even beater, I'll miss you Rebecca." _

"_I'll miss you too Isabel." _

"_Take good care of your self." _

"_You do the same Rebecca," they told one another as they hugged. _

"_Now even though you can't see us, doesn't mean we're not there, said Isabel walking into the light, all of a sudden Isabel vanished. All of a sudden. "I'm very proud of you Isabel, you finished you mission way before you had too, I sent you down two weeks ago, Now this is the scent week, you got it done in a week, none of the other Angel ever did, you're the first, as I said before, I'll say it again, well done," Maryann told her as she hugged Isabel. "Oh by the way, there's someone who's here to see you." _

"_What father?" "I told you I'll be ok Isabel," Thomas told her as he hugged her. _

"_Now Isabel," began Maryann putting an arm around Thomas's neck. _

"_Let's take our new member home, shell we," right after that they were in the middle of the crowed of Angels. _

"_Come on quite down Isabel, and I would like ya'll to meet someone, so come on quite down, we would like ya'll to meet Isabel's father, Thomas!" "Welcome Thomas!" _

"_Than you everyone," as Maryann took Isabel aside to talk. _

"_Isabel it's time I told why I sent you down to earth." "_

_That's ok Maryann, I figured it out when I was looking at his craven." _

"_You figured it out did ya?" _

"_Yaw, you sent me back not for Rebecca, but to take him away." _

"_Isabel you're only half right, I did send you down for Rebecca, I didn't know your father was going to be there, Isabel before you came into the light your father, and I were talking about it. Nobody knows what happened to the Tsar and his family, people think that the youngest daughter is still a life." "What do you want me to do, find her take her back to her grandmothers?" "No nothing like that Isabel." _

"_Then what do you want me to do then?" _

"_Go back down, not to Russia but to Pares. You'll look, sound, and acted like her." _

"_But what about my wings Maryann?" _

"_Oh you won't be an Angel anymore, but human again." _

"_But why?" _

"_I just thought I should give you a new life." _

"_How long am I going to stay there this time?" _

"_Just until your time's up." _

"_When do I leave?" "Right now." _

"_Ok why not." _

"_Take good care of yourself Isabel." _

"_You do the same."_

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**___

_**BACK TO EARTH**_

_Before Isabel knew it she was waking up in her grandmothers home. "Good morning my little Anastasia," said her grandmother walking in with two lady's maids on each side. _

"_How did you sleep my dear?" _

"_Fine, but I had a strange dream," she began sitting up in bed, as her breakfast chary and the other lady's maid was opening the shades. _

"_So tell me about your dream." _

"_Well grandmamma my dream was me as an Angel, my name was I think they called me Isabel, do you think it's possible grandmamma?" _

"_Anything's possible my dear." Her grandmother told her kissing her on the forehead. _

"_Now come on get up, get dressed, and we'll go into town. _

"_One thing grandmamma." _

"_Anything my dear," said her grandmother, as Anastasia was getting up out of bed. _

"_Have you heard anything on Mama, Papa, or any of the others?" Anastasia asked as she was chancing out of her night cloths. _

"_No I'm sorry to say there's no word from them at all, but maybe soon my dear." _

"_Grandmamma at least I'm here with you," Anastasia told her grandmother walking out behind the curtain." _

"_Yes you're right, you are here with me. I thank Good everyday since you were brought back to me, I pray that the others are ok as well, but all that matters is that you're a life, and seeing the woman you have become, brings me back the joy I thought I could never fill again, now I have a question for you." _

"_Anything grandmamma." _

"_Do you have any memories about that night?" _

"_Only nightmares that's it." _

"_What kind of nightmares?" _

"_Just screaming." _

"_Do you want to remember what happened that night?" _

"_Grandmamma is this about Mama, papa, and the others?" _

"_I'm sorry to say it is." _

"_They're not coming back are they?" _

"_I'm sorry but they're not." _

"_So I'm alone." _

"_No my dear you have me, we have each other," she told Anastasia with her grandmother hands around her. _

"_Now let's go on into town." In town, someone pumped into Anastasia. _

"_Oh I'm very sorry about that, I- Isabel?" _

"_I'm sorry do I know you?" _

"_Isabel it's me Rebecca." _

"_I'm sorry Miss but my name's Anastasia." _

"_Don't you remember helping me in Russia just last week." _

"_I've been here almost two mouths, I never was in Russia last week._

_So that was the last time I saw Isabel, boy I really do miss her. ___


	6. Chapter 6 LOSSING A FATHER

_**Hi my name is Rebecca but this isn't about me. It's about a friend of mine, her name is Isabel. Now she's not from here. No she's not even human. If you don't believe me just let her story unfold in front of your own eyes or as they say.**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**HOME IN HEAVEN **_

"_**Isabel you're late, the meeting is about to start." **_

"_**I know I just lost track of time." **_

"_**Now that all of all us are here, we can get started with the meeting," Begin the head Angel. **_

"_**Now we need one Angel to go down to Earth, to keep an eye on a girl named Rebecca, any questions?" Asked the head Angel. **_

"_**Yes Annabel what is your question my?" She asked. **_

"_**Yes Maryann," Began Annabel. **_

"_**Why does one of us need to keep an eye on her?" she asked. **_

"_**That's a very good question," Began Maryann. **_

"_**The reason is, her mother always prayed that our Lord would send one of us to keep an eye on her." **_

"_**What's the matter with her anyway?" asked Rachel. **_

"_**She's in a gang, and her mother is scared for her life." **_

"_**So who's going to go?" asked another. **_

"_**That's good question," Began Maryann again. **_

"_**I've already thought of that, and I've chose someone who never been to Earth, at least not since she came to us almost two years ago, and that well be Isabel." **_

"_**Me!?" she asked in shock. **_

"_**Yes believe it or not it's your turn to go down to Earth, but Isabel the catch is, after your mission Rebecca want be able to see you anymore." **_

"_**Ok then when do I leave?" Isabel asked. **_

"_**As soon as you're ready come see me, and I'll show you were to go. Any questions," an hour later. " Any other question about why I'm sending Isabel? None? Ok the meeting's over ya'll may go," after she said that all the Angles just flew way, and lift Isabel by herself to think. An hour later **_

"_**Maryann I guess I'm ready to go to Earth," Isabel told her as she flew to a cloud where Maryann was. **_

"_**Ok just come with me Isabel," she told Isabel as she flew away. **_

"_**Wow where is this place?" Isabel asked as they both landed where Maryann did all her work for the Lord. **_

"_**This is St. Petersburg Russia, look Isabel that's Rebecca, she's the one who needs your help, now you will stay there as long as you're needed." **_

"_**As you wish Maryann." **_

"_**By the way Isabel," began Maryann as Isabel was flying away. **_

"_**I'll be keeping an eye on you, and what I've also heard about Rebecca is, she doesn't belong in that gang, she also very nice. She isn't anything like the people she hangs around with, now one last thing before you go Isabel. she's the only one who will be able to see your wings. So to everyone else, you'll pass as a normal human," began Maryann. **_

"_**Isabel you're an Angel, and we Angels can do anything we put our minds too. Now lesson to me Isabel, when you're down there you can't contact me, but I can and well contact you, now you take good care of your self Isabel." **_

"_**You too Maryann," they told each other giving one another a hug. **_

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_**GOING DOWN TO EARTH**_

"_**It most be five or maybe eight," she told herself. **_

"_**Do you know where the train station is?" asked an orphan. **_

"_**I'm sorry but I'm not from here, I wish I could help," said Isabel. **_

"_**That's ok Miss thanks anyway," said the Orphan walking away. **_

"_**Boy a really wish I could help that poor little girl," thought Isabel. **_

"_**Yes but she's not Rebecca," came a voice. **_

"_**What who said that?" **_

"_**Down here look at your bracelet." **_

"_**Oh hi Maryann." **_

"_**How are you doing down there Isabel?" **_

"_**So far so good I think," **_

"_**Isabel that's grate, Now look over there," started Maryann. **_

"_**That's Rebecca, she's the one who needs your help. Go on over and introduce yourself to her, I'll get back to you this evening," then al of a sudden Maryann was gone, so Isabel walked over to Rebecca. **_

"_**Hi I'm Isabel, and you are?" **_

"_**Oh hi, I'm Rebecca. So where are you from Isabel?" **_

"_**I'm from up north, so are you from here?" asked Isabel **_

"_**I sure am." Rebecca began. **_

"_**Can I ask you a question?" **_

"_**Yaw go right ahead, ask me anything." **_

"_**Ok, then what's up with those wings?" **_

"_**You'll never believe me." **_

"_**Oh yaw?" **_

"_**Yaw." **_

"_**Try me." **_

"_**Ok," Isabel began. **_

"_**Well," Isabel said with a gasp, remembering what Maryann told her. **_

"_**I'm an Angel, not just any Angel, your garden Angel." **_

"_**Oh yaw right, like you're my garden Angel," said Rebecca with a little laugh. **_

"_**I told you, you would never believe me," Isabel told her with a smile. **_

"_**If you're an Angel, can you teach me to be one?" **_

"_**Only if you teach me to be human." **_

"_**You got yourself a dill," said Rebecca shaking Isabel's hand. **_

"_**Now what do we do first?" **_

"_**Talk to your mother." **_

"_**Who me?" **_

"_**Yes you?" **_

"_**Why in the Hell should I?" **_

"_**Because your mother prayed to our Lord, that he would send one of his Angels, so she sent me." **_

"_**She? What do you mean she?" **_

"_**Her name's Maryann, she's the head Angel, she's the one who sent me."**_

"_**So there's more of you angels?"**_

"_**There sure is, you don't really believe in angels do you?" **_

"_**No not really, I mean I knew that other people believe in ya'll. In angels I mean, but I for one never did." **_

"_**So are you ready to go talk to your mother?" **_

"_**Yaw. I guess so, I mean if you go with me."**_

"_**Of course I will I mean that's what I was sent to do."**_

"_**Isabel it's almost 11:30 pm, so can we go see her tomorrow?" **_

"_**I didn't know what time it was, so yaw, we'll go see her tomorrow, goodnight Rebecca." **_

"_**Goodnight Isabel, oh and Isabel." **_

"_**Yes?" **_

"_**Welcome to Earth," said Rebecca with a smile, as she was falling asleep, all of a sudden. **_

"_**Isabel are you there?" **_

"_**I'm here Maryann." **_

"_**Can I speak to you for a minute please?" **_

"_**Yaw just a minute," she said as she walked out of the room where Rebecca was now a sleep. **_

"_**Now what did you want to speak to me about?" Asked Isabel walking outside the house. **_

"_**How's it going down there?" **_

"_**It's going better then I thought it would, we're going to speak to her mother tomorrow afternoon." **_

"_**We'll that sounds grate well done, I'm very proud of you. Well that's all I wanted to check on, I'll talk to you some more tomorrow, goodnight Isabel." "Goodnight Maryann."**_

_**CHAPTER THREE**___

_**GOING TO TALK TO HER MOTHER**_

"_So this is your home is it?" _

"_It was." _

"_Why did you leave anyway Rebecca?" _

"_They didn't understand me." _

"_So you lift home just because of that?" _

"_Pretty dumb right?" _

"_Boy I'll say, lesson to me Rebecca, I was killed by a dive by shooting. I would have gave anything, to take back the mean stuff I said to my parents." _

"_What did you say to them?" _

"_I was nineteen." _

"_Oh that kind of stuff." _

"_Yaw." _

"_But you got into Heaven." _

"_Yaw with the help of my parents razing me right, Rebecca it's thanks to my parents that I didn't end up in a gang like you. By the way, how old are you?" Asked Isabel as she and Rebecca walked up the street, where Rebecca grow up. _

"_I'm fifteen." _

"_You're only fifteen?" asked Isabel in surprised. _

"_Yaw so, what deferent's dose it make?" _

"_One other question, how old were you when you joined this gang?" _

"_I was only thirteen." _

"_Your first year as a teen, my father would have never spoken to me if I did something like that," said Isabel as she was talking to herself. _

"_Hum Isabel, this is where my parents live." _

"_Oh I knew that," began Isabel with a little laugh as she walked up the driveway to Rebecca's home, all of a sudden the door opened. _

"_Rebecca is that you?" _

"_Hi mother." _

"_Oh Rebecca it is you, thank God. _

"_Mother I would like you to meet Isabel, she's my-." _

"_She'll never believe you," Isabel told Rebecca with a smile." _

"_Isabel's your what?" asked her mother with a smile as well. _

"_Oh she's my best friend, Isabel meat my mother Rosemary Smith." _

"_It's nice to meet you Mrs. Smith." _

"_Please just Rose." _

"_Ok Rose." _

"_Thank you for bringing my daughter back home." _

"_I'm not home mother!" "_

_Calm down Rebecca." _

"_Right, I'm sorry mother. _

"_You see, Isabel and I we. I'm sorry mother, I need to talk to you." _

"_Is it anything I did?" asked Rose with them walking behind her, walking inside the house." _

"_No mother," began Rebecca sitting down on the couch. _

"_You see Is, I mean a friend of mine died a little while ago, and she told me before she died a little while ago, and she told me before she died, she wished she could tell her parents how much she loved them." _

"_What are you saying honey?" _

"_Mother what I'm saying is, mother I love you, I'm sorry if I haven't told you here lately, you're not mad at me are you?" _

"_Rebecca honey, you know I could never be mad at you." _

"_Hum mother, where's father?" Rebecca asked her mother as they hugged each other. _

"_Your father went missing a week ago." _

"_So nobody knows where he is? He's out on the streets?" _

"_It sounds like it." _

"_I'll see you soon mother." _

"_What in the world are you doing Rebecca?" _

"_Isabel my father's out there somewhere, I have to find him!" _

"_Ok Rebecca just take it easy, I'll help you." _

"_Isabel you're the greatest." _

"_Oh I'm not that grate, that's what I'm here for, to help people like you," Isabel told Rebecca as they hugged. _

"_Ok mother I'll be back after we, I mean, I find father." _

"_Promise honey?" _

"_Rose I give you my word, that she'll be home after she fines her father." "Ok I trust you." _

"_Then let's go find him." _

"_You two be safe, and I'll see ya'll later," said her mother, as Rebecca and Isabel walked down the sidewalk. _

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

_**BACK ON THE STREETS**_

"_Rebecca do you even know what, you're going to do if your father is in trouble?" _

"_Oh Isabel I pray to God I do," a minute later. _

"_Isabel what in the world, are you doing letting her go back out on the streets!?" _

"_Maryann trust me it's not my idea." _

"_Isabel you're the garden Angel not her!" _

"_Hi you must be Maryann, I'm Rebecca." _

"_Yaw I know who you are, I'm the one who sent Isabel to you." _

"_Oh right. Maryann, Isabel told me that she died of a drive by shooting, and she also told me that, if she could do anything over again she would tell her parents how mush she loved them." _

"_So what did you learn by that?" _

"_I learned that you don't have much time here on earth." _

"_So what are you going to do?" _

"_As soon as I fined my father, I'm leaving the streets for good." _

"_That's my girl, Isabel. Yes Maryann?" _

"_You're doing just what you were sent down there to do, and I'm very proud of you." _

"_Thank you Maryann." _

"_I'll check back with you in a little bit, take care of your self Isabel." _

"_You too Maryann by." _

"_Oh by the way Isabel." _

"_Yaw Maryann?" _

"_Be careful, and good luck." _

"_Thanks I'll need it," said Isabel with a little laugh. _

"_Isabel, Isabel!" _

"_What's the, Rebecca?" _

"_Look Isabel." _

"_What? I don't see anything." _

"_Just look at that movie theater." _

"_What?" _

"_You still don't see him?" _

"_See who Rebecca?" _

"_Isabel you don't see the man standing by the door underneath the movie sine." _

"_Hay you look like your father, don't you Rebecca?" _

"_Yaw why?" _

"_Because I see someone who looks like you." _

"_How do you know Isabel?" _

"_He's walking this way," all of a sudden. _

"_Rebecca is that you dear?" _

"_Father? It is you, Father!" said Rebecca running up and hugging her father. "Father I would like you to meet Isabel, she's _

_My-" _

"_Remember he would never believe you," Isabel told her in a whisper. _

"_Right I almost forgot, father this is my new friend Isabel." _

"_Isabel is your last name Rolf?" _

"_Well yes it I, why?" _

"_I know your father." _

"_How do you know my father?" _

"_Your father and I were good friends in school, when we were younger before they moved to the states that is." _

"_We were also good friends with Tsar Nicolas." _

"_Ya'll knew Tsar Nicholas?" _

"_Shrew did." _

"_I still don't understand, how do you still know my father?" _

"_He comes to visit every now and again." _

"_He come to visit, so this is where he comes when he tells us he has a biasness trip," said Isabel to herself. _

"_Answer me this father, why did leave home?" _

"_I just lift home to find you, and take you home with me." _

"_How long have you been looking for me father?" _

"_For almost two weeks," her father told her as they were walking away. "Father you were no where near my gang," said Rebecca with a laugh, all of a sudden Rebecca fillet herself being pulled away from her father and Isabel." "What Draco!" _

"_I only have one question for you Rebecca." _

"_What's that Draco?" _

"_What in the Hell are you doing with that man?! You belong to me!" _

"_She belongs to no one, but herself," said Isabel as she pulled Rebecca away from him. _

"_Come back and be mine Rebecca, or he gets it!" Draco told her as one of the members put a gone to her fathers head. _

"_Father!" _

"_Don't worry about me honey, just go with him." _

"_It's ok Rebecca I'll find you," Isabel told her in a whisper. _

"_Let's go men, we have who we came for!" said Draco pulling Rebecca by the rest, an hour later at Rebecca's parents house. _

"_John I still can't believe you let them take her!" _

"_Isabel can I talk to you for a minute please?" _

"_Yaw just a minute Maryann," opening the door. _

"_Oh I'm sorry Miss I'm here to see John." _

"_Oh he's here, hum John someone's here to see you." _

"_Thanks, Thomas old friend how've you bean?" _

"_John don't worry we'll get your daughter back." _

"_I know, thanks my dear," said John with a smile. _

"_I bit you're happy Thomas." _

"_What a bought John?" _

"_Well seeing your daughter of course." _

"_John, Isabel died almost a year ago," around the balding. _

"_Ok I'm back, sorry about that Maryann." _

"_That's quite alright Isabel, now where's Rebecca?" _

"_Draco, the gang leader took her." _

"_And you just lit him!?" _

"_I couldn't help it Maryann." _

"_How long ago did this happen?" _

"_Just an hour ago." _

"_Ok then we still have time." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_What I mean Isabel," began Maryann. _

"_If we don't hurry Rebecca will be killed." _

"_She will be what?" _

"_You heard me right Isabel," all of a sudden. _

"_Isabel." _

"_Yes?" Began Isabel putting a rest behind her back._

"_I didn't mean to scare you dear." _

"_That's quite alright John," said Isabel with a smile. _

"_Isabel honey do you know this man?" _

"_He dose seam far miler, why?" _

"_Isabel he's your father." _

"_I'm sorry about what my friend is putting you though. But you see my dear, my wife and I, we just lost our only little girl from a drive by shooting, come to think of it, you do look just like her," he said looking into her eyes. _

"_You have my wife's eyes, but how can that be? My daughter is dead." "Things are not always what they seem." _

"_My little girl use to say the same thing." _

"_My father laughed the same way, what father?" _

"_Isabel, oh my little Isabel." _

"_Father." _

"_I missed you so mush." _

"_I missed you father," they told one another as they hugged. _

"_Why didn't you ever come home honey? It's not to late, you can go home with me next Saturday." _

"_I would love to, you know I would, but I can't." _

"_Why not?" _

"_Father I just can't, I'm sorry, I need to go somewhere," she told her father with a tear in her eye. _

"_Isabel are you there?" _

"_I'm here Maryann, sorry about that," said Isabel rubbing her eye. _

"_Isabel what's the matter?" _

"_Nothing's the matter, why do you ask?" _

"_You're crying that why, now what's the matter?" _

"_I just saw my father for the first time since the day I died." _

"_I didn't think you remembered your father Isabel, and I'm very sorry about what happened that afternoon almost a year ago." _

"_Why should you be sorry Maryann?" _

"_Isabel I was your garden Angel." _

"_I'm sorry you were my what?" _

"_I was your garden Angel, and I'm sorry to say that I was sorry to say that I was the cause of your death." _

"_How were you the cause of my death?" _

"_Because that built wasn't meant for you." _

"_Who was it meant for you then?" "It was meant for your father." _

"_Why?" _

"_It was his time, we knew that, that day was coming." _

"_So you sent me down here to redo what happened to me?" _

"_No, Rebecca really dose need your help, so that's why I sent you." _

"_You know what Maryann, send another Angel down, I'm through!" said Isabel before she throw her bracelet down. _

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

_**GITTING HER BACK SAFLY**_

_Back in the gang. _

"_What in the Hell were you doing with him? You belong to me!" Draco said as he slapped her across the face. _

"_I've already told you, he's my father," she told him as she hilled her face with a tear in hear eye. _

"_Stay here Rebecca, I'll be back here after while." That night. _

"_Did you get anything to eat yet?" _

"_No, not yet." _

"_Ok just a minute, I'll get you something." _

"_A little while later. _

"_Here you go Rebecca," said Draco walking back into the room. _

"_Here's something to drink." An hour later. "Mmmm, thanks Draco," Rebecca said giving him the plate. _

"_Now there's one other thing I want you to do." _

"_What's that Draco?" _

"_Take off your clothes, and get into that bed." _

"_What? You got to be joking," said Rebecca with a little laugh, all of a sudden. _

"_Do I look like I'm joking!?" Asked Draco pointing a gone at Rebecca, all of a sudden. _

"_Rebecca pull your skirt back up, and Draco." _

"_Yes?" _

"_Release Rebecca!" _

"_NO! She belongs to me!" _

"_You see Draco Thomas began walking in. _

"_Who in the Hell do you think you are!?"_

"_He thinks he's my father," began Isabel walking in behind Thomas, and he's right," Isabel told him giving her father a smile. _

"_Where's my father Isabel?" Asked Rebecca backing up to her. _

"_He went to get the police." Isabel told Rebecca putting her hands on Rebecca's shoulder, all of a sudden. _

"_This is the police, we got the house sounded, come out with your hands up!" six people came out of the house, then all of a sudden another six came out. "Watch one of you is Draco?" The police asked the ones who came out. _

"_I'll ask one more time." began the chief of Police. _

"_Watch one of you is Draco?" _

"_He's still inside," said one of them, who the Police was putting in one of the cars. _

"_Caption!" _

"_Yes sir?" _

"_Take some men and go find Draco." _

"_Yes sir." the Caption took six officers with him. _

"_You three look down here, you three come with me, we'll look upstairs." Upstairs, all the doors were closed but one, so they checked that room first. They found Isabel, Rebecca, and Thomas, Isabel seemed like she just got done untying he self, and was now untying Rebecca, Thomas was still lying on the floor tied up. _

"_Is there anyone else?" _

"_Just my father by the window." _

"_It's ok maim we'll get your father free, do ya'll know where-." all of a sudden. _

"_Watch out he's right behind you, he has a gone!" _

"_Now sir take it easy, we're here to help, now are you Draco?" _

"_Why do you want to know!" _

"_We're here to help that's all, now is your name Draco?" The Caption asked again. _

"_Yes it is," he told them putting his gone on the floor. _

"_Then I'm sorry to say that, Draco you're under arrest." _

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

_**LOSSING A FATHER**_

_Outside the house. "Do you know those three?" Asked the chief of Police. _

"_I do, Rebecca!" _

"_Father!" They both yelled as they ran to each other. _

"_Oh my little Rebecca, are you ok?" _

"_John asked as he hugged and kissed her. _

"_I'm fine father, I might still be tied up if it wasn't for Isabel." _

"_Then I owe you a lot for saving my daughter," said John giving Isabel a smile. _

"_You don't owe me anything John, now that I have my father back." _

"_Oh yaw, here you go Isabel." "_

_What, mothers bracelet," said Isabel as her father handed it to her, then all of a sudden __**BANG! **__Everything seemed to go quieted as Isabel's father fill to the ground. _

"_Father!" _

"_It's ok Isabel honey, I'll be ok," Thomas told her with a smile. _

"_Your mother would be proud of you." _

"_I love you father." _

"_I love you too baby girl." _

"_Father?! Father! No don't leave me!" Isabel said trying to wake him up. _

"_I'm sorry maim, there's nothing lift to do." _

"_Isabel I'm sorry, your father's gone." Rebecca said trying to comfort her, just as Isabel remembered she was an Angel. The next morning they had a funeral for him. An hour later as everyone was leaving, Isabel just stayed there looking down at her fathers craven. All of a sudden, people to this day still say that they saw wings on Isabel's back. Right before she vanished into thin air, but before she did Rebecca walked up and asked. _

"_What's going on Isabel?" _

"_Rebecca I'm sorry, but I have to go," Isabel to her still looking down. _

"_But Isabel, you to me that you would teach me how to be an Angel." "Rebecca take it easy, I already taught you everything." _

"_What? You did?" _

"_Yaw, everything I did was to show you that being an Angel isn't as easy it looks," then all of a sudden the saw a write light coming out from the sky. __**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

_**GOING HOME**_

"_What's going on Isabel?" _

"_I need to go now." _

"_But you can't go Isabel." _

"_I need to, my time here is up." _

"_But Isabel!" _

"_Rebecca lesson to me, you were doing jus fine, and now that you're out of the gang you'll be even beater, I'll miss you Rebecca." _

"_I'll miss you too Isabel." _

"_Take good care of your self." _

"_You do the same Rebecca," they told one another as they hugged. _

"_Now even though you can't see us, doesn't mean we're not there, said Isabel walking into the light, all of a sudden Isabel vanished. All of a sudden. "I'm very proud of you Isabel, you finished you mission way before you had too, I sent you down two weeks ago, Now this is the scent week, you got it done in a week, none of the other Angel ever did, you're the first, as I said before, I'll say it again, well done," Maryann told her as she hugged Isabel. "Oh by the way, there's someone who's here to see you." _

"_What father?" "I told you I'll be ok Isabel," Thomas told her as he hugged her. _

"_Now Isabel," began Maryann putting an arm around Thomas's neck. _

"_Let's take our new member home, shell we," right after that they were in the middle of the crowed of Angels. _

"_Come on quite down Isabel, and I would like ya'll to meet someone, so come on quite down, we would like ya'll to meet Isabel's father, Thomas!" "Welcome Thomas!" _

"_Than you everyone," as Maryann took Isabel aside to talk. _

"_Isabel it's time I told why I sent you down to earth." "_

_That's ok Maryann, I figured it out when I was looking at his craven." _

"_You figured it out did ya?" _

"_Yaw, you sent me back not for Rebecca, but to take him away." _

"_Isabel you're only half right, I did send you down for Rebecca, I didn't know your father was going to be there, Isabel before you came into the light your father, and I were talking about it. Nobody knows what happened to the Tsar and his family, people think that the youngest daughter is still a life." "What do you want me to do, find her take her back to her grandmothers?" "No nothing like that Isabel." _

"_Then what do you want me to do then?" _

"_Go back down, not to Russia but to Pares. You'll look, sound, and acted like her." _

"_But what about my wings Maryann?" _

"_Oh you won't be an Angel anymore, but human again." _

"_But why?" _

"_I just thought I should give you a new life." _

"_How long am I going to stay there this time?" _

"_Just until your time's up." _

"_When do I leave?" "Right now." _

"_Ok why not." _

"_Take good care of yourself Isabel." _

"_You do the same."_

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**___

_**BACK TO EARTH**_

_Before Isabel knew it she was waking up in her grandmothers home. "Good morning my little Anastasia," said her grandmother walking in with two lady's maids on each side. _

"_How did you sleep my dear?" _

"_Fine, but I had a strange dream," she began sitting up in bed, as her breakfast chary and the other lady's maid was opening the shades. _

"_So tell me about your dream." _

"_Well grandmamma my dream was me as an Angel, my name was I think they called me Isabel, do you think it's possible grandmamma?" _

"_Anything's possible my dear." Her grandmother told her kissing her on the forehead. _

"_Now come on get up, get dressed, and we'll go into town. _

"_One thing grandmamma." _

"_Anything my dear," said her grandmother, as Anastasia was getting up out of bed. _

"_Have you heard anything on Mama, Papa, or any of the others?" Anastasia asked as she was chancing out of her night cloths. _

"_No I'm sorry to say there's no word from them at all, but maybe soon my dear." _

"_Grandmamma at least I'm here with you," Anastasia told her grandmother walking out behind the curtain." _

"_Yes you're right, you are here with me. I thank Good everyday since you were brought back to me, I pray that the others are ok as well, but all that matters is that you're a life, and seeing the woman you have become, brings me back the joy I thought I could never fill again, now I have a question for you." _

"_Anything grandmamma." _

"_Do you have any memories about that night?" _

"_Only nightmares that's it." _

"_What kind of nightmares?" _

"_Just screaming." _

"_Do you want to remember what happened that night?" _

"_Grandmamma is this about Mama, papa, and the others?" _

"_I'm sorry to say it is." _

"_They're not coming back are they?" _

"_I'm sorry but they're not." _

"_So I'm alone." _

"_No my dear you have me, we have each other," she told Anastasia with her grandmother hands around her. _

"_Now let's go on into town." In town, someone pumped into Anastasia. _

"_Oh I'm very sorry about that, I- Isabel?" _

"_I'm sorry do I know you?" _

"_Isabel it's me Rebecca." _

"_I'm sorry Miss but my name's Anastasia." _

"_Don't you remember helping me in Russia just last week." _

"_I've been here almost two mouths, I never was in Russia last week._

_So that was the last time I saw Isabel, boy I really do miss her. ___


	7. Chapter 7 GOING HOME

_**Hi my name is Rebecca but this isn't about me. It's about a friend of mine, her name is Isabel. Now she's not from here. No she's not even human. If you don't believe me just let her story unfold in front of your own eyes or as they say.**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**HOME IN HEAVEN **_

"_**Isabel you're late, the meeting is about to start." **_

"_**I know I just lost track of time." **_

"_**Now that all of all us are here, we can get started with the meeting," Begin the head Angel. **_

"_**Now we need one Angel to go down to Earth, to keep an eye on a girl named Rebecca, any questions?" Asked the head Angel. **_

"_**Yes Annabel what is your question my?" She asked. **_

"_**Yes Maryann," Began Annabel. **_

"_**Why does one of us need to keep an eye on her?" she asked. **_

"_**That's a very good question," Began Maryann. **_

"_**The reason is, her mother always prayed that our Lord would send one of us to keep an eye on her." **_

"_**What's the matter with her anyway?" asked Rachel. **_

"_**She's in a gang, and her mother is scared for her life." **_

"_**So who's going to go?" asked another. **_

"_**That's good question," Began Maryann again. **_

"_**I've already thought of that, and I've chose someone who never been to Earth, at least not since she came to us almost two years ago, and that well be Isabel." **_

"_**Me!?" she asked in shock. **_

"_**Yes believe it or not it's your turn to go down to Earth, but Isabel the catch is, after your mission Rebecca want be able to see you anymore." **_

"_**Ok then when do I leave?" Isabel asked. **_

"_**As soon as you're ready come see me, and I'll show you were to go. Any questions," an hour later. " Any other question about why I'm sending Isabel? None? Ok the meeting's over ya'll may go," after she said that all the Angles just flew way, and lift Isabel by herself to think. An hour later **_

"_**Maryann I guess I'm ready to go to Earth," Isabel told her as she flew to a cloud where Maryann was. **_

"_**Ok just come with me Isabel," she told Isabel as she flew away. **_

"_**Wow where is this place?" Isabel asked as they both landed where Maryann did all her work for the Lord. **_

"_**This is St. Petersburg Russia, look Isabel that's Rebecca, she's the one who needs your help, now you will stay there as long as you're needed." **_

"_**As you wish Maryann." **_

"_**By the way Isabel," began Maryann as Isabel was flying away. **_

"_**I'll be keeping an eye on you, and what I've also heard about Rebecca is, she doesn't belong in that gang, she also very nice. She isn't anything like the people she hangs around with, now one last thing before you go Isabel. she's the only one who will be able to see your wings. So to everyone else, you'll pass as a normal human," began Maryann. **_

"_**Isabel you're an Angel, and we Angels can do anything we put our minds too. Now lesson to me Isabel, when you're down there you can't contact me, but I can and well contact you, now you take good care of your self Isabel." **_

"_**You too Maryann," they told each other giving one another a hug. **_

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_**GOING DOWN TO EARTH**_

"_**It most be five or maybe eight," she told herself. **_

"_**Do you know where the train station is?" asked an orphan. **_

"_**I'm sorry but I'm not from here, I wish I could help," said Isabel. **_

"_**That's ok Miss thanks anyway," said the Orphan walking away. **_

"_**Boy a really wish I could help that poor little girl," thought Isabel. **_

"_**Yes but she's not Rebecca," came a voice. **_

"_**What who said that?" **_

"_**Down here look at your bracelet." **_

"_**Oh hi Maryann." **_

"_**How are you doing down there Isabel?" **_

"_**So far so good I think," **_

"_**Isabel that's grate, Now look over there," started Maryann. **_

"_**That's Rebecca, she's the one who needs your help. Go on over and introduce yourself to her, I'll get back to you this evening," then al of a sudden Maryann was gone, so Isabel walked over to Rebecca. **_

"_**Hi I'm Isabel, and you are?" **_

"_**Oh hi, I'm Rebecca. So where are you from Isabel?" **_

"_**I'm from up north, so are you from here?" asked Isabel **_

"_**I sure am." Rebecca began. **_

"_**Can I ask you a question?" **_

"_**Yaw go right ahead, ask me anything." **_

"_**Ok, then what's up with those wings?" **_

"_**You'll never believe me." **_

"_**Oh yaw?" **_

"_**Yaw." **_

"_**Try me." **_

"_**Ok," Isabel began. **_

"_**Well," Isabel said with a gasp, remembering what Maryann told her. **_

"_**I'm an Angel, not just any Angel, your garden Angel." **_

"_**Oh yaw right, like you're my garden Angel," said Rebecca with a little laugh. **_

"_**I told you, you would never believe me," Isabel told her with a smile. **_

"_**If you're an Angel, can you teach me to be one?" **_

"_**Only if you teach me to be human." **_

"_**You got yourself a dill," said Rebecca shaking Isabel's hand. **_

"_**Now what do we do first?" **_

"_**Talk to your mother." **_

"_**Who me?" **_

"_**Yes you?" **_

"_**Why in the Hell should I?" **_

"_**Because your mother prayed to our Lord, that he would send one of his Angels, so she sent me." **_

"_**She? What do you mean she?" **_

"_**Her name's Maryann, she's the head Angel, she's the one who sent me."**_

"_**So there's more of you angels?"**_

"_**There sure is, you don't really believe in angels do you?" **_

"_**No not really, I mean I knew that other people believe in ya'll. In angels I mean, but I for one never did." **_

"_**So are you ready to go talk to your mother?" **_

"_**Yaw. I guess so, I mean if you go with me."**_

"_**Of course I will I mean that's what I was sent to do."**_

"_**Isabel it's almost 11:30 pm, so can we go see her tomorrow?" **_

"_**I didn't know what time it was, so yaw, we'll go see her tomorrow, goodnight Rebecca." **_

"_**Goodnight Isabel, oh and Isabel." **_

"_**Yes?" **_

"_**Welcome to Earth," said Rebecca with a smile, as she was falling asleep, all of a sudden. **_

"_**Isabel are you there?" **_

"_**I'm here Maryann." **_

"_**Can I speak to you for a minute please?" **_

"_**Yaw just a minute," she said as she walked out of the room where Rebecca was now a sleep. **_

"_**Now what did you want to speak to me about?" Asked Isabel walking outside the house. **_

"_**How's it going down there?" **_

"_**It's going better then I thought it would, we're going to speak to her mother tomorrow afternoon." **_

"_**We'll that sounds grate well done, I'm very proud of you. Well that's all I wanted to check on, I'll talk to you some more tomorrow, goodnight Isabel." "Goodnight Maryann."**_

_**CHAPTER THREE**___

_**GOING TO TALK TO HER MOTHER**_

"_So this is your home is it?" _

"_It was." _

"_Why did you leave anyway Rebecca?" _

"_They didn't understand me." _

"_So you lift home just because of that?" _

"_Pretty dumb right?" _

"_Boy I'll say, lesson to me Rebecca, I was killed by a dive by shooting. I would have gave anything, to take back the mean stuff I said to my parents." _

"_What did you say to them?" _

"_I was nineteen." _

"_Oh that kind of stuff." _

"_Yaw." _

"_But you got into Heaven." _

"_Yaw with the help of my parents razing me right, Rebecca it's thanks to my parents that I didn't end up in a gang like you. By the way, how old are you?" Asked Isabel as she and Rebecca walked up the street, where Rebecca grow up. _

"_I'm fifteen." _

"_You're only fifteen?" asked Isabel in surprised. _

"_Yaw so, what deferent's dose it make?" _

"_One other question, how old were you when you joined this gang?" _

"_I was only thirteen." _

"_Your first year as a teen, my father would have never spoken to me if I did something like that," said Isabel as she was talking to herself. _

"_Hum Isabel, this is where my parents live." _

"_Oh I knew that," began Isabel with a little laugh as she walked up the driveway to Rebecca's home, all of a sudden the door opened. _

"_Rebecca is that you?" _

"_Hi mother." _

"_Oh Rebecca it is you, thank God. _

"_Mother I would like you to meet Isabel, she's my-." _

"_She'll never believe you," Isabel told Rebecca with a smile." _

"_Isabel's your what?" asked her mother with a smile as well. _

"_Oh she's my best friend, Isabel meat my mother Rosemary Smith." _

"_It's nice to meet you Mrs. Smith." _

"_Please just Rose." _

"_Ok Rose." _

"_Thank you for bringing my daughter back home." _

"_I'm not home mother!" "_

_Calm down Rebecca." _

"_Right, I'm sorry mother. _

"_You see, Isabel and I we. I'm sorry mother, I need to talk to you." _

"_Is it anything I did?" asked Rose with them walking behind her, walking inside the house." _

"_No mother," began Rebecca sitting down on the couch. _

"_You see Is, I mean a friend of mine died a little while ago, and she told me before she died a little while ago, and she told me before she died, she wished she could tell her parents how much she loved them." _

"_What are you saying honey?" _

"_Mother what I'm saying is, mother I love you, I'm sorry if I haven't told you here lately, you're not mad at me are you?" _

"_Rebecca honey, you know I could never be mad at you." _

"_Hum mother, where's father?" Rebecca asked her mother as they hugged each other. _

"_Your father went missing a week ago." _

"_So nobody knows where he is? He's out on the streets?" _

"_It sounds like it." _

"_I'll see you soon mother." _

"_What in the world are you doing Rebecca?" _

"_Isabel my father's out there somewhere, I have to find him!" _

"_Ok Rebecca just take it easy, I'll help you." _

"_Isabel you're the greatest." _

"_Oh I'm not that grate, that's what I'm here for, to help people like you," Isabel told Rebecca as they hugged. _

"_Ok mother I'll be back after we, I mean, I find father." _

"_Promise honey?" _

"_Rose I give you my word, that she'll be home after she fines her father." "Ok I trust you." _

"_Then let's go find him." _

"_You two be safe, and I'll see ya'll later," said her mother, as Rebecca and Isabel walked down the sidewalk. _

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

_**BACK ON THE STREETS**_

"_Rebecca do you even know what, you're going to do if your father is in trouble?" _

"_Oh Isabel I pray to God I do," a minute later. _

"_Isabel what in the world, are you doing letting her go back out on the streets!?" _

"_Maryann trust me it's not my idea." _

"_Isabel you're the garden Angel not her!" _

"_Hi you must be Maryann, I'm Rebecca." _

"_Yaw I know who you are, I'm the one who sent Isabel to you." _

"_Oh right. Maryann, Isabel told me that she died of a drive by shooting, and she also told me that, if she could do anything over again she would tell her parents how mush she loved them." _

"_So what did you learn by that?" _

"_I learned that you don't have much time here on earth." _

"_So what are you going to do?" _

"_As soon as I fined my father, I'm leaving the streets for good." _

"_That's my girl, Isabel. Yes Maryann?" _

"_You're doing just what you were sent down there to do, and I'm very proud of you." _

"_Thank you Maryann." _

"_I'll check back with you in a little bit, take care of your self Isabel." _

"_You too Maryann by." _

"_Oh by the way Isabel." _

"_Yaw Maryann?" _

"_Be careful, and good luck." _

"_Thanks I'll need it," said Isabel with a little laugh. _

"_Isabel, Isabel!" _

"_What's the, Rebecca?" _

"_Look Isabel." _

"_What? I don't see anything." _

"_Just look at that movie theater." _

"_What?" _

"_You still don't see him?" _

"_See who Rebecca?" _

"_Isabel you don't see the man standing by the door underneath the movie sine." _

"_Hay you look like your father, don't you Rebecca?" _

"_Yaw why?" _

"_Because I see someone who looks like you." _

"_How do you know Isabel?" _

"_He's walking this way," all of a sudden. _

"_Rebecca is that you dear?" _

"_Father? It is you, Father!" said Rebecca running up and hugging her father. "Father I would like you to meet Isabel, she's _

_My-" _

"_Remember he would never believe you," Isabel told her in a whisper. _

"_Right I almost forgot, father this is my new friend Isabel." _

"_Isabel is your last name Rolf?" _

"_Well yes it I, why?" _

"_I know your father." _

"_How do you know my father?" _

"_Your father and I were good friends in school, when we were younger before they moved to the states that is." _

"_We were also good friends with Tsar Nicolas." _

"_Ya'll knew Tsar Nicholas?" _

"_Shrew did." _

"_I still don't understand, how do you still know my father?" _

"_He comes to visit every now and again." _

"_He come to visit, so this is where he comes when he tells us he has a biasness trip," said Isabel to herself. _

"_Answer me this father, why did leave home?" _

"_I just lift home to find you, and take you home with me." _

"_How long have you been looking for me father?" _

"_For almost two weeks," her father told her as they were walking away. "Father you were no where near my gang," said Rebecca with a laugh, all of a sudden Rebecca fillet herself being pulled away from her father and Isabel." "What Draco!" _

"_I only have one question for you Rebecca." _

"_What's that Draco?" _

"_What in the Hell are you doing with that man?! You belong to me!" _

"_She belongs to no one, but herself," said Isabel as she pulled Rebecca away from him. _

"_Come back and be mine Rebecca, or he gets it!" Draco told her as one of the members put a gone to her fathers head. _

"_Father!" _

"_Don't worry about me honey, just go with him." _

"_It's ok Rebecca I'll find you," Isabel told her in a whisper. _

"_Let's go men, we have who we came for!" said Draco pulling Rebecca by the rest, an hour later at Rebecca's parents house. _

"_John I still can't believe you let them take her!" _

"_Isabel can I talk to you for a minute please?" _

"_Yaw just a minute Maryann," opening the door. _

"_Oh I'm sorry Miss I'm here to see John." _

"_Oh he's here, hum John someone's here to see you." _

"_Thanks, Thomas old friend how've you bean?" _

"_John don't worry we'll get your daughter back." _

"_I know, thanks my dear," said John with a smile. _

"_I bit you're happy Thomas." _

"_What a bought John?" _

"_Well seeing your daughter of course." _

"_John, Isabel died almost a year ago," around the balding. _

"_Ok I'm back, sorry about that Maryann." _

"_That's quite alright Isabel, now where's Rebecca?" _

"_Draco, the gang leader took her." _

"_And you just lit him!?" _

"_I couldn't help it Maryann." _

"_How long ago did this happen?" _

"_Just an hour ago." _

"_Ok then we still have time." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_What I mean Isabel," began Maryann. _

"_If we don't hurry Rebecca will be killed." _

"_She will be what?" _

"_You heard me right Isabel," all of a sudden. _

"_Isabel." _

"_Yes?" Began Isabel putting a rest behind her back._

"_I didn't mean to scare you dear." _

"_That's quite alright John," said Isabel with a smile. _

"_Isabel honey do you know this man?" _

"_He dose seam far miler, why?" _

"_Isabel he's your father." _

"_I'm sorry about what my friend is putting you though. But you see my dear, my wife and I, we just lost our only little girl from a drive by shooting, come to think of it, you do look just like her," he said looking into her eyes. _

"_You have my wife's eyes, but how can that be? My daughter is dead." "Things are not always what they seem." _

"_My little girl use to say the same thing." _

"_My father laughed the same way, what father?" _

"_Isabel, oh my little Isabel." _

"_Father." _

"_I missed you so mush." _

"_I missed you father," they told one another as they hugged. _

"_Why didn't you ever come home honey? It's not to late, you can go home with me next Saturday." _

"_I would love to, you know I would, but I can't." _

"_Why not?" _

"_Father I just can't, I'm sorry, I need to go somewhere," she told her father with a tear in her eye. _

"_Isabel are you there?" _

"_I'm here Maryann, sorry about that," said Isabel rubbing her eye. _

"_Isabel what's the matter?" _

"_Nothing's the matter, why do you ask?" _

"_You're crying that why, now what's the matter?" _

"_I just saw my father for the first time since the day I died." _

"_I didn't think you remembered your father Isabel, and I'm very sorry about what happened that afternoon almost a year ago." _

"_Why should you be sorry Maryann?" _

"_Isabel I was your garden Angel." _

"_I'm sorry you were my what?" _

"_I was your garden Angel, and I'm sorry to say that I was sorry to say that I was the cause of your death." _

"_How were you the cause of my death?" _

"_Because that built wasn't meant for you." _

"_Who was it meant for you then?" "It was meant for your father." _

"_Why?" _

"_It was his time, we knew that, that day was coming." _

"_So you sent me down here to redo what happened to me?" _

"_No, Rebecca really dose need your help, so that's why I sent you." _

"_You know what Maryann, send another Angel down, I'm through!" said Isabel before she throw her bracelet down. _

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

_**GITTING HER BACK SAFLY**_

_Back in the gang. _

"_What in the Hell were you doing with him? You belong to me!" Draco said as he slapped her across the face. _

"_I've already told you, he's my father," she told him as she hilled her face with a tear in hear eye. _

"_Stay here Rebecca, I'll be back here after while." That night. _

"_Did you get anything to eat yet?" _

"_No, not yet." _

"_Ok just a minute, I'll get you something." _

"_A little while later. _

"_Here you go Rebecca," said Draco walking back into the room. _

"_Here's something to drink." An hour later. "Mmmm, thanks Draco," Rebecca said giving him the plate. _

"_Now there's one other thing I want you to do." _

"_What's that Draco?" _

"_Take off your clothes, and get into that bed." _

"_What? You got to be joking," said Rebecca with a little laugh, all of a sudden. _

"_Do I look like I'm joking!?" Asked Draco pointing a gone at Rebecca, all of a sudden. _

"_Rebecca pull your skirt back up, and Draco." _

"_Yes?" _

"_Release Rebecca!" _

"_NO! She belongs to me!" _

"_You see Draco Thomas began walking in. _

"_Who in the Hell do you think you are!?"_

"_He thinks he's my father," began Isabel walking in behind Thomas, and he's right," Isabel told him giving her father a smile. _

"_Where's my father Isabel?" Asked Rebecca backing up to her. _

"_He went to get the police." Isabel told Rebecca putting her hands on Rebecca's shoulder, all of a sudden. _

"_This is the police, we got the house sounded, come out with your hands up!" six people came out of the house, then all of a sudden another six came out. "Watch one of you is Draco?" The police asked the ones who came out. _

"_I'll ask one more time." began the chief of Police. _

"_Watch one of you is Draco?" _

"_He's still inside," said one of them, who the Police was putting in one of the cars. _

"_Caption!" _

"_Yes sir?" _

"_Take some men and go find Draco." _

"_Yes sir." the Caption took six officers with him. _

"_You three look down here, you three come with me, we'll look upstairs." Upstairs, all the doors were closed but one, so they checked that room first. They found Isabel, Rebecca, and Thomas, Isabel seemed like she just got done untying he self, and was now untying Rebecca, Thomas was still lying on the floor tied up. _

"_Is there anyone else?" _

"_Just my father by the window." _

"_It's ok maim we'll get your father free, do ya'll know where-." all of a sudden. _

"_Watch out he's right behind you, he has a gone!" _

"_Now sir take it easy, we're here to help, now are you Draco?" _

"_Why do you want to know!" _

"_We're here to help that's all, now is your name Draco?" The Caption asked again. _

"_Yes it is," he told them putting his gone on the floor. _

"_Then I'm sorry to say that, Draco you're under arrest." _

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

_**LOSSING A FATHER**_

_Outside the house. "Do you know those three?" Asked the chief of Police. _

"_I do, Rebecca!" _

"_Father!" They both yelled as they ran to each other. _

"_Oh my little Rebecca, are you ok?" _

"_John asked as he hugged and kissed her. _

"_I'm fine father, I might still be tied up if it wasn't for Isabel." _

"_Then I owe you a lot for saving my daughter," said John giving Isabel a smile. _

"_You don't owe me anything John, now that I have my father back." _

"_Oh yaw, here you go Isabel." "_

_What, mothers bracelet," said Isabel as her father handed it to her, then all of a sudden __**BANG! **__Everything seemed to go quieted as Isabel's father fill to the ground. _

"_Father!" _

"_It's ok Isabel honey, I'll be ok," Thomas told her with a smile. _

"_Your mother would be proud of you." _

"_I love you father." _

"_I love you too baby girl." _

"_Father?! Father! No don't leave me!" Isabel said trying to wake him up. _

"_I'm sorry maim, there's nothing lift to do." _

"_Isabel I'm sorry, your father's gone." Rebecca said trying to comfort her, just as Isabel remembered she was an Angel. The next morning they had a funeral for him. An hour later as everyone was leaving, Isabel just stayed there looking down at her fathers craven. All of a sudden, people to this day still say that they saw wings on Isabel's back. Right before she vanished into thin air, but before she did Rebecca walked up and asked. _

"_What's going on Isabel?" _

"_Rebecca I'm sorry, but I have to go," Isabel to her still looking down. _

"_But Isabel, you to me that you would teach me how to be an Angel." "Rebecca take it easy, I already taught you everything." _

"_What? You did?" _

"_Yaw, everything I did was to show you that being an Angel isn't as easy it looks," then all of a sudden the saw a write light coming out from the sky. __**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

_**GOING HOME**_

"_What's going on Isabel?" _

"_I need to go now." _

"_But you can't go Isabel." _

"_I need to, my time here is up." _

"_But Isabel!" _

"_Rebecca lesson to me, you were doing jus fine, and now that you're out of the gang you'll be even beater, I'll miss you Rebecca." _

"_I'll miss you too Isabel." _

"_Take good care of your self." _

"_You do the same Rebecca," they told one another as they hugged. _

"_Now even though you can't see us, doesn't mean we're not there, said Isabel walking into the light, all of a sudden Isabel vanished. All of a sudden. "I'm very proud of you Isabel, you finished you mission way before you had too, I sent you down two weeks ago, Now this is the scent week, you got it done in a week, none of the other Angel ever did, you're the first, as I said before, I'll say it again, well done," Maryann told her as she hugged Isabel. "Oh by the way, there's someone who's here to see you." _

"_What father?" "I told you I'll be ok Isabel," Thomas told her as he hugged her. _

"_Now Isabel," began Maryann putting an arm around Thomas's neck. _

"_Let's take our new member home, shell we," right after that they were in the middle of the crowed of Angels. _

"_Come on quite down Isabel, and I would like ya'll to meet someone, so come on quite down, we would like ya'll to meet Isabel's father, Thomas!" "Welcome Thomas!" _

"_Than you everyone," as Maryann took Isabel aside to talk. _

"_Isabel it's time I told why I sent you down to earth." "_

_That's ok Maryann, I figured it out when I was looking at his craven." _

"_You figured it out did ya?" _

"_Yaw, you sent me back not for Rebecca, but to take him away." _

"_Isabel you're only half right, I did send you down for Rebecca, I didn't know your father was going to be there, Isabel before you came into the light your father, and I were talking about it. Nobody knows what happened to the Tsar and his family, people think that the youngest daughter is still a life." "What do you want me to do, find her take her back to her grandmothers?" "No nothing like that Isabel." _

"_Then what do you want me to do then?" _

"_Go back down, not to Russia but to Pares. You'll look, sound, and acted like her." _

"_But what about my wings Maryann?" _

"_Oh you won't be an Angel anymore, but human again." _

"_But why?" _

"_I just thought I should give you a new life." _

"_How long am I going to stay there this time?" _

"_Just until your time's up." _

"_When do I leave?" "Right now." _

"_Ok why not." _

"_Take good care of yourself Isabel." _

"_You do the same."_

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**___

_**BACK TO EARTH**_

_Before Isabel knew it she was waking up in her grandmothers home. "Good morning my little Anastasia," said her grandmother walking in with two lady's maids on each side. _

"_How did you sleep my dear?" _

"_Fine, but I had a strange dream," she began sitting up in bed, as her breakfast chary and the other lady's maid was opening the shades. _

"_So tell me about your dream." _

"_Well grandmamma my dream was me as an Angel, my name was I think they called me Isabel, do you think it's possible grandmamma?" _

"_Anything's possible my dear." Her grandmother told her kissing her on the forehead. _

"_Now come on get up, get dressed, and we'll go into town. _

"_One thing grandmamma." _

"_Anything my dear," said her grandmother, as Anastasia was getting up out of bed. _

"_Have you heard anything on Mama, Papa, or any of the others?" Anastasia asked as she was chancing out of her night cloths. _

"_No I'm sorry to say there's no word from them at all, but maybe soon my dear." _

"_Grandmamma at least I'm here with you," Anastasia told her grandmother walking out behind the curtain." _

"_Yes you're right, you are here with me. I thank Good everyday since you were brought back to me, I pray that the others are ok as well, but all that matters is that you're a life, and seeing the woman you have become, brings me back the joy I thought I could never fill again, now I have a question for you." _

"_Anything grandmamma." _

"_Do you have any memories about that night?" _

"_Only nightmares that's it." _

"_What kind of nightmares?" _

"_Just screaming." _

"_Do you want to remember what happened that night?" _

"_Grandmamma is this about Mama, papa, and the others?" _

"_I'm sorry to say it is." _

"_They're not coming back are they?" _

"_I'm sorry but they're not." _

"_So I'm alone." _

"_No my dear you have me, we have each other," she told Anastasia with her grandmother hands around her. _

"_Now let's go on into town." In town, someone pumped into Anastasia. _

"_Oh I'm very sorry about that, I- Isabel?" _

"_I'm sorry do I know you?" _

"_Isabel it's me Rebecca." _

"_I'm sorry Miss but my name's Anastasia." _

"_Don't you remember helping me in Russia just last week." _

"_I've been here almost two mouths, I never was in Russia last week._

_So that was the last time I saw Isabel, boy I really do miss her. ___


	8. Chapter 8 BACK TO EARTH

_**Hi my name is Rebecca but this isn't about me. It's about a friend of mine, her name is Isabel. Now she's not from here. No she's not even human. If you don't believe me just let her story unfold in front of your own eyes or as they say.**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**HOME IN HEAVEN **_

"_**Isabel you're late, the meeting is about to start." **_

"_**I know I just lost track of time." **_

"_**Now that all of all us are here, we can get started with the meeting," Begin the head Angel. **_

"_**Now we need one Angel to go down to Earth, to keep an eye on a girl named Rebecca, any questions?" Asked the head Angel. **_

"_**Yes Annabel what is your question my?" She asked. **_

"_**Yes Maryann," Began Annabel. **_

"_**Why does one of us need to keep an eye on her?" she asked. **_

"_**That's a very good question," Began Maryann. **_

"_**The reason is, her mother always prayed that our Lord would send one of us to keep an eye on her." **_

"_**What's the matter with her anyway?" asked Rachel. **_

"_**She's in a gang, and her mother is scared for her life." **_

"_**So who's going to go?" asked another. **_

"_**That's good question," Began Maryann again. **_

"_**I've already thought of that, and I've chose someone who never been to Earth, at least not since she came to us almost two years ago, and that well be Isabel." **_

"_**Me!?" she asked in shock. **_

"_**Yes believe it or not it's your turn to go down to Earth, but Isabel the catch is, after your mission Rebecca want be able to see you anymore." **_

"_**Ok then when do I leave?" Isabel asked. **_

"_**As soon as you're ready come see me, and I'll show you were to go. Any questions," an hour later. " Any other question about why I'm sending Isabel? None? Ok the meeting's over ya'll may go," after she said that all the Angles just flew way, and lift Isabel by herself to think. An hour later **_

"_**Maryann I guess I'm ready to go to Earth," Isabel told her as she flew to a cloud where Maryann was. **_

"_**Ok just come with me Isabel," she told Isabel as she flew away. **_

"_**Wow where is this place?" Isabel asked as they both landed where Maryann did all her work for the Lord. **_

"_**This is St. Petersburg Russia, look Isabel that's Rebecca, she's the one who needs your help, now you will stay there as long as you're needed." **_

"_**As you wish Maryann." **_

"_**By the way Isabel," began Maryann as Isabel was flying away. **_

"_**I'll be keeping an eye on you, and what I've also heard about Rebecca is, she doesn't belong in that gang, she also very nice. She isn't anything like the people she hangs around with, now one last thing before you go Isabel. she's the only one who will be able to see your wings. So to everyone else, you'll pass as a normal human," began Maryann. **_

"_**Isabel you're an Angel, and we Angels can do anything we put our minds too. Now lesson to me Isabel, when you're down there you can't contact me, but I can and well contact you, now you take good care of your self Isabel." **_

"_**You too Maryann," they told each other giving one another a hug. **_

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_**GOING DOWN TO EARTH**_

"_**It most be five or maybe eight," she told herself. **_

"_**Do you know where the train station is?" asked an orphan. **_

"_**I'm sorry but I'm not from here, I wish I could help," said Isabel. **_

"_**That's ok Miss thanks anyway," said the Orphan walking away. **_

"_**Boy a really wish I could help that poor little girl," thought Isabel. **_

"_**Yes but she's not Rebecca," came a voice. **_

"_**What who said that?" **_

"_**Down here look at your bracelet." **_

"_**Oh hi Maryann." **_

"_**How are you doing down there Isabel?" **_

"_**So far so good I think," **_

"_**Isabel that's grate, Now look over there," started Maryann. **_

"_**That's Rebecca, she's the one who needs your help. Go on over and introduce yourself to her, I'll get back to you this evening," then al of a sudden Maryann was gone, so Isabel walked over to Rebecca. **_

"_**Hi I'm Isabel, and you are?" **_

"_**Oh hi, I'm Rebecca. So where are you from Isabel?" **_

"_**I'm from up north, so are you from here?" asked Isabel **_

"_**I sure am." Rebecca began. **_

"_**Can I ask you a question?" **_

"_**Yaw go right ahead, ask me anything." **_

"_**Ok, then what's up with those wings?" **_

"_**You'll never believe me." **_

"_**Oh yaw?" **_

"_**Yaw." **_

"_**Try me." **_

"_**Ok," Isabel began. **_

"_**Well," Isabel said with a gasp, remembering what Maryann told her. **_

"_**I'm an Angel, not just any Angel, your garden Angel." **_

"_**Oh yaw right, like you're my garden Angel," said Rebecca with a little laugh. **_

"_**I told you, you would never believe me," Isabel told her with a smile. **_

"_**If you're an Angel, can you teach me to be one?" **_

"_**Only if you teach me to be human." **_

"_**You got yourself a dill," said Rebecca shaking Isabel's hand. **_

"_**Now what do we do first?" **_

"_**Talk to your mother." **_

"_**Who me?" **_

"_**Yes you?" **_

"_**Why in the Hell should I?" **_

"_**Because your mother prayed to our Lord, that he would send one of his Angels, so she sent me." **_

"_**She? What do you mean she?" **_

"_**Her name's Maryann, she's the head Angel, she's the one who sent me."**_

"_**So there's more of you angels?"**_

"_**There sure is, you don't really believe in angels do you?" **_

"_**No not really, I mean I knew that other people believe in ya'll. In angels I mean, but I for one never did." **_

"_**So are you ready to go talk to your mother?" **_

"_**Yaw. I guess so, I mean if you go with me."**_

"_**Of course I will I mean that's what I was sent to do."**_

"_**Isabel it's almost 11:30 pm, so can we go see her tomorrow?" **_

"_**I didn't know what time it was, so yaw, we'll go see her tomorrow, goodnight Rebecca." **_

"_**Goodnight Isabel, oh and Isabel." **_

"_**Yes?" **_

"_**Welcome to Earth," said Rebecca with a smile, as she was falling asleep, all of a sudden. **_

"_**Isabel are you there?" **_

"_**I'm here Maryann." **_

"_**Can I speak to you for a minute please?" **_

"_**Yaw just a minute," she said as she walked out of the room where Rebecca was now a sleep. **_

"_**Now what did you want to speak to me about?" Asked Isabel walking outside the house. **_

"_**How's it going down there?" **_

"_**It's going better then I thought it would, we're going to speak to her mother tomorrow afternoon." **_

"_**We'll that sounds grate well done, I'm very proud of you. Well that's all I wanted to check on, I'll talk to you some more tomorrow, goodnight Isabel." "Goodnight Maryann."**_

_**CHAPTER THREE**___

_**GOING TO TALK TO HER MOTHER**_

"_So this is your home is it?" _

"_It was." _

"_Why did you leave anyway Rebecca?" _

"_They didn't understand me." _

"_So you lift home just because of that?" _

"_Pretty dumb right?" _

"_Boy I'll say, lesson to me Rebecca, I was killed by a dive by shooting. I would have gave anything, to take back the mean stuff I said to my parents." _

"_What did you say to them?" _

"_I was nineteen." _

"_Oh that kind of stuff." _

"_Yaw." _

"_But you got into Heaven." _

"_Yaw with the help of my parents razing me right, Rebecca it's thanks to my parents that I didn't end up in a gang like you. By the way, how old are you?" Asked Isabel as she and Rebecca walked up the street, where Rebecca grow up. _

"_I'm fifteen." _

"_You're only fifteen?" asked Isabel in surprised. _

"_Yaw so, what deferent's dose it make?" _

"_One other question, how old were you when you joined this gang?" _

"_I was only thirteen." _

"_Your first year as a teen, my father would have never spoken to me if I did something like that," said Isabel as she was talking to herself. _

"_Hum Isabel, this is where my parents live." _

"_Oh I knew that," began Isabel with a little laugh as she walked up the driveway to Rebecca's home, all of a sudden the door opened. _

"_Rebecca is that you?" _

"_Hi mother." _

"_Oh Rebecca it is you, thank God. _

"_Mother I would like you to meet Isabel, she's my-." _

"_She'll never believe you," Isabel told Rebecca with a smile." _

"_Isabel's your what?" asked her mother with a smile as well. _

"_Oh she's my best friend, Isabel meat my mother Rosemary Smith." _

"_It's nice to meet you Mrs. Smith." _

"_Please just Rose." _

"_Ok Rose." _

"_Thank you for bringing my daughter back home." _

"_I'm not home mother!" "_

_Calm down Rebecca." _

"_Right, I'm sorry mother. _

"_You see, Isabel and I we. I'm sorry mother, I need to talk to you." _

"_Is it anything I did?" asked Rose with them walking behind her, walking inside the house." _

"_No mother," began Rebecca sitting down on the couch. _

"_You see Is, I mean a friend of mine died a little while ago, and she told me before she died a little while ago, and she told me before she died, she wished she could tell her parents how much she loved them." _

"_What are you saying honey?" _

"_Mother what I'm saying is, mother I love you, I'm sorry if I haven't told you here lately, you're not mad at me are you?" _

"_Rebecca honey, you know I could never be mad at you." _

"_Hum mother, where's father?" Rebecca asked her mother as they hugged each other. _

"_Your father went missing a week ago." _

"_So nobody knows where he is? He's out on the streets?" _

"_It sounds like it." _

"_I'll see you soon mother." _

"_What in the world are you doing Rebecca?" _

"_Isabel my father's out there somewhere, I have to find him!" _

"_Ok Rebecca just take it easy, I'll help you." _

"_Isabel you're the greatest." _

"_Oh I'm not that grate, that's what I'm here for, to help people like you," Isabel told Rebecca as they hugged. _

"_Ok mother I'll be back after we, I mean, I find father." _

"_Promise honey?" _

"_Rose I give you my word, that she'll be home after she fines her father." "Ok I trust you." _

"_Then let's go find him." _

"_You two be safe, and I'll see ya'll later," said her mother, as Rebecca and Isabel walked down the sidewalk. _

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

_**BACK ON THE STREETS**_

"_Rebecca do you even know what, you're going to do if your father is in trouble?" _

"_Oh Isabel I pray to God I do," a minute later. _

"_Isabel what in the world, are you doing letting her go back out on the streets!?" _

"_Maryann trust me it's not my idea." _

"_Isabel you're the garden Angel not her!" _

"_Hi you must be Maryann, I'm Rebecca." _

"_Yaw I know who you are, I'm the one who sent Isabel to you." _

"_Oh right. Maryann, Isabel told me that she died of a drive by shooting, and she also told me that, if she could do anything over again she would tell her parents how mush she loved them." _

"_So what did you learn by that?" _

"_I learned that you don't have much time here on earth." _

"_So what are you going to do?" _

"_As soon as I fined my father, I'm leaving the streets for good." _

"_That's my girl, Isabel. Yes Maryann?" _

"_You're doing just what you were sent down there to do, and I'm very proud of you." _

"_Thank you Maryann." _

"_I'll check back with you in a little bit, take care of your self Isabel." _

"_You too Maryann by." _

"_Oh by the way Isabel." _

"_Yaw Maryann?" _

"_Be careful, and good luck." _

"_Thanks I'll need it," said Isabel with a little laugh. _

"_Isabel, Isabel!" _

"_What's the, Rebecca?" _

"_Look Isabel." _

"_What? I don't see anything." _

"_Just look at that movie theater." _

"_What?" _

"_You still don't see him?" _

"_See who Rebecca?" _

"_Isabel you don't see the man standing by the door underneath the movie sine." _

"_Hay you look like your father, don't you Rebecca?" _

"_Yaw why?" _

"_Because I see someone who looks like you." _

"_How do you know Isabel?" _

"_He's walking this way," all of a sudden. _

"_Rebecca is that you dear?" _

"_Father? It is you, Father!" said Rebecca running up and hugging her father. "Father I would like you to meet Isabel, she's _

_My-" _

"_Remember he would never believe you," Isabel told her in a whisper. _

"_Right I almost forgot, father this is my new friend Isabel." _

"_Isabel is your last name Rolf?" _

"_Well yes it I, why?" _

"_I know your father." _

"_How do you know my father?" _

"_Your father and I were good friends in school, when we were younger before they moved to the states that is." _

"_We were also good friends with Tsar Nicolas." _

"_Ya'll knew Tsar Nicholas?" _

"_Shrew did." _

"_I still don't understand, how do you still know my father?" _

"_He comes to visit every now and again." _

"_He come to visit, so this is where he comes when he tells us he has a biasness trip," said Isabel to herself. _

"_Answer me this father, why did leave home?" _

"_I just lift home to find you, and take you home with me." _

"_How long have you been looking for me father?" _

"_For almost two weeks," her father told her as they were walking away. "Father you were no where near my gang," said Rebecca with a laugh, all of a sudden Rebecca fillet herself being pulled away from her father and Isabel." "What Draco!" _

"_I only have one question for you Rebecca." _

"_What's that Draco?" _

"_What in the Hell are you doing with that man?! You belong to me!" _

"_She belongs to no one, but herself," said Isabel as she pulled Rebecca away from him. _

"_Come back and be mine Rebecca, or he gets it!" Draco told her as one of the members put a gone to her fathers head. _

"_Father!" _

"_Don't worry about me honey, just go with him." _

"_It's ok Rebecca I'll find you," Isabel told her in a whisper. _

"_Let's go men, we have who we came for!" said Draco pulling Rebecca by the rest, an hour later at Rebecca's parents house. _

"_John I still can't believe you let them take her!" _

"_Isabel can I talk to you for a minute please?" _

"_Yaw just a minute Maryann," opening the door. _

"_Oh I'm sorry Miss I'm here to see John." _

"_Oh he's here, hum John someone's here to see you." _

"_Thanks, Thomas old friend how've you bean?" _

"_John don't worry we'll get your daughter back." _

"_I know, thanks my dear," said John with a smile. _

"_I bit you're happy Thomas." _

"_What a bought John?" _

"_Well seeing your daughter of course." _

"_John, Isabel died almost a year ago," around the balding. _

"_Ok I'm back, sorry about that Maryann." _

"_That's quite alright Isabel, now where's Rebecca?" _

"_Draco, the gang leader took her." _

"_And you just lit him!?" _

"_I couldn't help it Maryann." _

"_How long ago did this happen?" _

"_Just an hour ago." _

"_Ok then we still have time." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_What I mean Isabel," began Maryann. _

"_If we don't hurry Rebecca will be killed." _

"_She will be what?" _

"_You heard me right Isabel," all of a sudden. _

"_Isabel." _

"_Yes?" Began Isabel putting a rest behind her back._

"_I didn't mean to scare you dear." _

"_That's quite alright John," said Isabel with a smile. _

"_Isabel honey do you know this man?" _

"_He dose seam far miler, why?" _

"_Isabel he's your father." _

"_I'm sorry about what my friend is putting you though. But you see my dear, my wife and I, we just lost our only little girl from a drive by shooting, come to think of it, you do look just like her," he said looking into her eyes. _

"_You have my wife's eyes, but how can that be? My daughter is dead." "Things are not always what they seem." _

"_My little girl use to say the same thing." _

"_My father laughed the same way, what father?" _

"_Isabel, oh my little Isabel." _

"_Father." _

"_I missed you so mush." _

"_I missed you father," they told one another as they hugged. _

"_Why didn't you ever come home honey? It's not to late, you can go home with me next Saturday." _

"_I would love to, you know I would, but I can't." _

"_Why not?" _

"_Father I just can't, I'm sorry, I need to go somewhere," she told her father with a tear in her eye. _

"_Isabel are you there?" _

"_I'm here Maryann, sorry about that," said Isabel rubbing her eye. _

"_Isabel what's the matter?" _

"_Nothing's the matter, why do you ask?" _

"_You're crying that why, now what's the matter?" _

"_I just saw my father for the first time since the day I died." _

"_I didn't think you remembered your father Isabel, and I'm very sorry about what happened that afternoon almost a year ago." _

"_Why should you be sorry Maryann?" _

"_Isabel I was your garden Angel." _

"_I'm sorry you were my what?" _

"_I was your garden Angel, and I'm sorry to say that I was sorry to say that I was the cause of your death." _

"_How were you the cause of my death?" _

"_Because that built wasn't meant for you." _

"_Who was it meant for you then?" "It was meant for your father." _

"_Why?" _

"_It was his time, we knew that, that day was coming." _

"_So you sent me down here to redo what happened to me?" _

"_No, Rebecca really dose need your help, so that's why I sent you." _

"_You know what Maryann, send another Angel down, I'm through!" said Isabel before she throw her bracelet down. _

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

_**GITTING HER BACK SAFLY**_

_Back in the gang. _

"_What in the Hell were you doing with him? You belong to me!" Draco said as he slapped her across the face. _

"_I've already told you, he's my father," she told him as she hilled her face with a tear in hear eye. _

"_Stay here Rebecca, I'll be back here after while." That night. _

"_Did you get anything to eat yet?" _

"_No, not yet." _

"_Ok just a minute, I'll get you something." _

"_A little while later. _

"_Here you go Rebecca," said Draco walking back into the room. _

"_Here's something to drink." An hour later. "Mmmm, thanks Draco," Rebecca said giving him the plate. _

"_Now there's one other thing I want you to do." _

"_What's that Draco?" _

"_Take off your clothes, and get into that bed." _

"_What? You got to be joking," said Rebecca with a little laugh, all of a sudden. _

"_Do I look like I'm joking!?" Asked Draco pointing a gone at Rebecca, all of a sudden. _

"_Rebecca pull your skirt back up, and Draco." _

"_Yes?" _

"_Release Rebecca!" _

"_NO! She belongs to me!" _

"_You see Draco Thomas began walking in. _

"_Who in the Hell do you think you are!?"_

"_He thinks he's my father," began Isabel walking in behind Thomas, and he's right," Isabel told him giving her father a smile. _

"_Where's my father Isabel?" Asked Rebecca backing up to her. _

"_He went to get the police." Isabel told Rebecca putting her hands on Rebecca's shoulder, all of a sudden. _

"_This is the police, we got the house sounded, come out with your hands up!" six people came out of the house, then all of a sudden another six came out. "Watch one of you is Draco?" The police asked the ones who came out. _

"_I'll ask one more time." began the chief of Police. _

"_Watch one of you is Draco?" _

"_He's still inside," said one of them, who the Police was putting in one of the cars. _

"_Caption!" _

"_Yes sir?" _

"_Take some men and go find Draco." _

"_Yes sir." the Caption took six officers with him. _

"_You three look down here, you three come with me, we'll look upstairs." Upstairs, all the doors were closed but one, so they checked that room first. They found Isabel, Rebecca, and Thomas, Isabel seemed like she just got done untying he self, and was now untying Rebecca, Thomas was still lying on the floor tied up. _

"_Is there anyone else?" _

"_Just my father by the window." _

"_It's ok maim we'll get your father free, do ya'll know where-." all of a sudden. _

"_Watch out he's right behind you, he has a gone!" _

"_Now sir take it easy, we're here to help, now are you Draco?" _

"_Why do you want to know!" _

"_We're here to help that's all, now is your name Draco?" The Caption asked again. _

"_Yes it is," he told them putting his gone on the floor. _

"_Then I'm sorry to say that, Draco you're under arrest." _

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

_**LOSSING A FATHER**_

_Outside the house. "Do you know those three?" Asked the chief of Police. _

"_I do, Rebecca!" _

"_Father!" They both yelled as they ran to each other. _

"_Oh my little Rebecca, are you ok?" _

"_John asked as he hugged and kissed her. _

"_I'm fine father, I might still be tied up if it wasn't for Isabel." _

"_Then I owe you a lot for saving my daughter," said John giving Isabel a smile. _

"_You don't owe me anything John, now that I have my father back." _

"_Oh yaw, here you go Isabel." "_

_What, mothers bracelet," said Isabel as her father handed it to her, then all of a sudden __**BANG! **__Everything seemed to go quieted as Isabel's father fill to the ground. _

"_Father!" _

"_It's ok Isabel honey, I'll be ok," Thomas told her with a smile. _

"_Your mother would be proud of you." _

"_I love you father." _

"_I love you too baby girl." _

"_Father?! Father! No don't leave me!" Isabel said trying to wake him up. _

"_I'm sorry maim, there's nothing lift to do." _

"_Isabel I'm sorry, your father's gone." Rebecca said trying to comfort her, just as Isabel remembered she was an Angel. The next morning they had a funeral for him. An hour later as everyone was leaving, Isabel just stayed there looking down at her fathers craven. All of a sudden, people to this day still say that they saw wings on Isabel's back. Right before she vanished into thin air, but before she did Rebecca walked up and asked. _

"_What's going on Isabel?" _

"_Rebecca I'm sorry, but I have to go," Isabel to her still looking down. _

"_But Isabel, you to me that you would teach me how to be an Angel." "Rebecca take it easy, I already taught you everything." _

"_What? You did?" _

"_Yaw, everything I did was to show you that being an Angel isn't as easy it looks," then all of a sudden the saw a write light coming out from the sky. __**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

_**GOING HOME**_

"_What's going on Isabel?" _

"_I need to go now." _

"_But you can't go Isabel." _

"_I need to, my time here is up." _

"_But Isabel!" _

"_Rebecca lesson to me, you were doing jus fine, and now that you're out of the gang you'll be even beater, I'll miss you Rebecca." _

"_I'll miss you too Isabel." _

"_Take good care of your self." _

"_You do the same Rebecca," they told one another as they hugged. _

"_Now even though you can't see us, doesn't mean we're not there, said Isabel walking into the light, all of a sudden Isabel vanished. All of a sudden. "I'm very proud of you Isabel, you finished you mission way before you had too, I sent you down two weeks ago, Now this is the scent week, you got it done in a week, none of the other Angel ever did, you're the first, as I said before, I'll say it again, well done," Maryann told her as she hugged Isabel. "Oh by the way, there's someone who's here to see you." _

"_What father?" "I told you I'll be ok Isabel," Thomas told her as he hugged her. _

"_Now Isabel," began Maryann putting an arm around Thomas's neck. _

"_Let's take our new member home, shell we," right after that they were in the middle of the crowed of Angels. _

"_Come on quite down Isabel, and I would like ya'll to meet someone, so come on quite down, we would like ya'll to meet Isabel's father, Thomas!" "Welcome Thomas!" _

"_Than you everyone," as Maryann took Isabel aside to talk. _

"_Isabel it's time I told why I sent you down to earth." "_

_That's ok Maryann, I figured it out when I was looking at his craven." _

"_You figured it out did ya?" _

"_Yaw, you sent me back not for Rebecca, but to take him away." _

"_Isabel you're only half right, I did send you down for Rebecca, I didn't know your father was going to be there, Isabel before you came into the light your father, and I were talking about it. Nobody knows what happened to the Tsar and his family, people think that the youngest daughter is still a life." "What do you want me to do, find her take her back to her grandmothers?" "No nothing like that Isabel." _

"_Then what do you want me to do then?" _

"_Go back down, not to Russia but to Pares. You'll look, sound, and acted like her." _

"_But what about my wings Maryann?" _

"_Oh you won't be an Angel anymore, but human again." _

"_But why?" _

"_I just thought I should give you a new life." _

"_How long am I going to stay there this time?" _

"_Just until your time's up." _

"_When do I leave?" "Right now." _

"_Ok why not." _

"_Take good care of yourself Isabel." _

"_You do the same."_

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**___

_**BACK TO EARTH**_

_Before Isabel knew it she was waking up in her grandmothers home. "Good morning my little Anastasia," said her grandmother walking in with two lady's maids on each side. _

"_How did you sleep my dear?" _

"_Fine, but I had a strange dream," she began sitting up in bed, as her breakfast chary and the other lady's maid was opening the shades. _

"_So tell me about your dream." _

"_Well grandmamma my dream was me as an Angel, my name was I think they called me Isabel, do you think it's possible grandmamma?" _

"_Anything's possible my dear." Her grandmother told her kissing her on the forehead. _

"_Now come on get up, get dressed, and we'll go into town. _

"_One thing grandmamma." _

"_Anything my dear," said her grandmother, as Anastasia was getting up out of bed. _

"_Have you heard anything on Mama, Papa, or any of the others?" Anastasia asked as she was chancing out of her night cloths. _

"_No I'm sorry to say there's no word from them at all, but maybe soon my dear." _

"_Grandmamma at least I'm here with you," Anastasia told her grandmother walking out behind the curtain." _

"_Yes you're right, you are here with me. I thank Good everyday since you were brought back to me, I pray that the others are ok as well, but all that matters is that you're a life, and seeing the woman you have become, brings me back the joy I thought I could never fill again, now I have a question for you." _

"_Anything grandmamma." _

"_Do you have any memories about that night?" _

"_Only nightmares that's it." _

"_What kind of nightmares?" _

"_Just screaming." _

"_Do you want to remember what happened that night?" _

"_Grandmamma is this about Mama, papa, and the others?" _

"_I'm sorry to say it is." _

"_They're not coming back are they?" _

"_I'm sorry but they're not." _

"_So I'm alone." _

"_No my dear you have me, we have each other," she told Anastasia with her grandmother hands around her. _

"_Now let's go on into town." In town, someone pumped into Anastasia. _

"_Oh I'm very sorry about that, I- Isabel?" _

"_I'm sorry do I know you?" _

"_Isabel it's me Rebecca." _

"_I'm sorry Miss but my name's Anastasia." _

"_Don't you remember helping me in Russia just last week." _

"_I've been here almost two mouths, I never was in Russia last week._

_So that was the last time I saw Isabel, boy I really do miss her. ___


End file.
